


Star Wars: Episode 9: The Rise Of Skywalker: Reimagined (Rewrite)

by CaptainBen1151



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rewrite, Reylo - Freeform, TROS - Fix It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBen1151/pseuds/CaptainBen1151
Summary: My take on Star wars Episode 9, written as a full 90 page script.This script is now outdated. I am re uploading an edited and far better version over the next few days 😁
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 0: The Princess Of Alderann.

_The camera fades into The Resistance planet of Ajan Kloss._

_The camera slowly descends into the jungle, where we see a lake. The Resistance, now rebel forces, are standing around the lake, with a path in between the two sides. Rey, Maz Kanata And Chewbacca stand at the front on one side, Poe, Finn, and Rose on the other. Everyone looks lost and defeated. Maz Kanata takes Chewie’s Hand. Finn takes Poe’s._

_A small wooden boat is carried down the aisle towards the lake, the rebellion flag of old lies across it._

_Princess Leia lies atop the flag, wearing a white gown and her hair braided with flowers. The Coffin floats down to the shore and onto the lake, floating out slowly._

_Rey watches with tears, and we hear the sobs and tears of the other soldiers fade away._

_Kylo ren, face blank, appears beside her. She does not acknowledge his presence, but we can see her hand lightly take his to comfort him. He doesn’t hold her hand back, and just as quickly as he came, he goes._

_The Force ghost of Luke Skywalker appears on a cliff, watching the proceedings with a sombre expression._

_Several Rebel troopers, light flaming arrows, and fire them upwards. They hit the boat, and Leia’s body begins to be hidden behind the flames._

_Luke sighs, and reaches his hand forward. As the boat burns, Leia’s body begins to fade, the glowing ashes rising into the atmosphere._

_Leia will forever be with the galaxy._

_Maz Kanata closes her eyes._

**Maz: Farewell… Princess.**

_Kylo ren stands in his room inside his star destroyer, The Finalizer._

_His back is turned, and we cannot see his face. Suddenly he clenches his fists, and all of the furniture in his room is thrown away._

_Cut to Black._


	2. A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE IX**

**THE RISE OF SKYWALKER**

**The Galaxy Is in Chaos!**

**Since the Battle of Crait 5 years ago, The First Order has ruled Through Fear. Any who oppose them have been met with death.**

**However, there is hope. Newly appointed General’s Poe Dameron and Finn lead a secret mission to the First Order capital of Coruscant, where they hope to meet with a spy whose information could change the tide of the war.**

**Meanwhile, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Has Left his officers to lead the First Order, as he searches for Relics of the Past.**

**With the Sole Goal Of becoming More Powerful than any force user before him, Ren has become more Dangerous than the Previous Supreme Leader ever was.**

**The Galaxy’s Only Hope rests on Rey, the young prodigy being trained by Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, but time is running short for the galaxy, as a phantom threat looms in the shadows…**


	3. Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past

_The Camera Pans Down towards the Familiar red Planet Mustafar. Suddenly, The Finalizer, Kylo Ren’s Massive Star Destroyer appears out of hyperspace. Two regular First Order Star Destroyers appear next to it. Several Tie Fighters and troop transports fly down towards the planet._

_The transports land in heavy fire, squads of storm troopers rushing out of them, firing, and scrambling for cover. The Planet natives are desperately trying to fight them back._

_General Hux is walking through the hallways of the Finalizer towards a massive black door. He’s nervous, and sweaty._

_When the doors open, he steps out into a massive throne room. The Throne room Is almost completely redesigned from Snoke’s, With the same throne. However, instead of the Large Red Curtain, The Massive window is uncovered The Bright Red Colours have been replaced with an almost Lifeless Grey._

_Where the Praetorian Guards once Stood, The Knights of Ren stand Guard._

_The Throne is empty._

_Kylo ren stands beside it, looking out towards the planet. We cannot see his face._

_On the Left side of the throne, closest to Kylo Stands Vicrul Ren. Beside Her stands Trudgen Ren, and then Kuruk Ren._

_On the Right side of the throne stands Ap’Lek Ren, Ushar Ren, And Cardo Ren._

_Hux Reaches the middle of the room and bows slightly._

**Hux: Supreme Leader. The transports have arrived, but we are being met with resistance. The natives have not taken our intrusion lightly.**

_Kylo remains silent. Hux is visibly annoyed by this._

**Hux: Sir, with all due respect. Allow us to fire on the planet. It’ll wipe out the filth easily and-**

_He is cut off by losing his voice. His Lips move, but he cannot make sound._

_Vicrul Ren, The Second in command of The Knights, has stepped closer to Hux, her arm outstretched._

_Finally, Kylo Turns, giving us the first look at his face._

_He is sickeningly pale. His hair is greasy and unkept, and dark bags hang under his eyes. His Expression is blank, but his eyes seem almost unhinged and insane._

**Kylo: I will not risk you destroying what I need. I will oversee the invasion myself.**

_Kylo leaves the throne room, his knights following behind him. Hux Watches them leave._

_We cut back to the planet surface. Kylo is Absolutely Destroying everything in his path. He is far more powerful then we have ever seen him before. His lightsaber cuts through all enemies in his path. Vicrul Ren is close by, using their Scythe to slash through any enemies that attempt to attack them both._

_Ushar Ren Jumps down a rocky ledge, slamming his club into the ground creating a force shockwave that blows several enemies away._

_Ap’Lek Ren Uses the Handle of his axe to knock an opponent Away, before decapitating them._

_Cardo Ren Is atop another cliff, his sniper trained on Kylo. We see through his scope as Kylo blocks an attack, and an enemy charge behind him. Before the enemy can attack Kylo Cardo Fires, killing the enemy._

_Trudgen Ren Uses his sword and dagger and extreme Acrobatics to kill several enemies._

_Kuruk Ren Simply walks through the grounds, his blaster rifle mowing down everything that moves._

_The Scene continues to show the Knights of Ren using basic force powers such as push, pull, choke, showing that their powerful, but next to Kylo and Vicrul Ren, they look like Beginners._

_After the Battle, Kylo storms into the ruins of Darth Vader Castle. The Knights and a few storm troopers follow him, the troopers stopping by the door._

**Ap’Lek: Supreme Leader. The Palace is empty. The Natives Have left it abandoned in fear of the Darkside.**

_Kylo Remains Silent, looking around at the ruins. He looks conflicted, almost haunted._

**Kylo: Remain Here. I will go myself.**

_Vicrul scoffs._

**Vicrul: Very wise Kylo.**

_Vicrul’s Voice is feminine, sarcastic, and taunting. Kylo ignores her, walking down some dark steps. When the stairs become too dark, he activates his lightsaber, brightening the room with its red glow._

_And then he hears it. Mechanical Breathing. The Ghost of the past that haunts the ruins to this day. The imperial March plays in a soft haunting tone._

_He Follows the noise deeper and deeper into the catacombs, until he comes to a large door. He closes his eyes, pressing his palm to the door. He can feel the dark side, can hear screams, and cackling laughter. He pulls his hand away and everything becomes silent once more._

_Then He hears the Voice Luke Skywalker._

**Luke: You will find nothing in this Castle Ben, Except the Pain of a Broken Man.**

_Kylo Growls, Gripping His lightsaber tightly, before spinning and swinging his lightsaber. The Blade phases Straight through the Force Ghost._

**Kylo: Go away.**

_His tone is annoyed, almost bored, while still angry, as if this isn’t the first time that his uncle had visited him._

**Luke: It isn’t too late Ben. You can do better. You can be better.**

**Kylo: Better? I am Better! I’m more powerful than any person in the galaxy. I’m more powerful then Snoke ever was! I’m more powerful then you ever could be!**

**Luke: No. Your Weaker than you’ve ever been. You don’t sleep. You hardly eat. You speak of letting the past die, and spend all your time searching ruins, trying to find Ghost stories. It will only bring you pain. The Darkside will only consume you.**

**Kylo: So be it.**

_Kylo turns away, blasting the door with the force. The door explodes from the pressure, filling the room with dust. When Kylo Turns back, His uncle is gone._

_Kylo enters the room, a large circular dome, and in the exact centre of the room is a large black crystal, with red flashes flowing through it. Just looking upon it feels anyone with fear._

_Kylo steps forwards, and the closer he gets to the crystal, the harder it becomes to walk. Like it is draining him. He closes his eyes, pressing his hand to it. The crystal glows red, and so does Kylo. He screams in pain, and we hear the laughter once more._

_Kylo slashes the crystal with his lightsaber, and we cut to black._


	4. Chapter 2: Forbidden Chats

_Rey bolts upright from her bed, gasping. She grabs her blaster, firing 3 shots at the wall in a panic. When she gets her breathing under control she looks to where BB-8 is making angry chirps. Rey had just barely missed the droid._

**Rey: BB-8! I’m so sorry! Are you Ok?**   
_The Droid gives a happy beep before a few questioning ones._

**Rey: I’m alright. It was just a bad dream.**

_Rey sighs, getting out of bed._

**Rey: No use getting any sleep now. I’m going for a run BB. I’ll be back in the morning.**

_Cut to Rey Leaving her room, having changed from her sleep wear into her Ahch-To training gear. She walks to the main hanger way, passing a few late-night patrol guards, before walking outside. We see Maz Kanata sitting in the hanger watch her leave. Rey doesn’t Notice her, too deep in her thoughts._

_Rey runs through the jungle; some time has passed as the sun is beginning to shine. She stops to catch her breath, grabbing some water from her bag. Suddenly the noise of the jungle goes silent, and Rey sighs annoyed._

**Rey: You’re not letting me sleep.**

**Kylo: Perhaps you would be more comfortable in a Bed, and not a jungle?**

_Rey turns to face him. He is sitting against the wall in his bedroom, his legs stretched out in front of him. He is clearly in some kind of pain._

**Rey: You can see where I am?**

**Kylo: Some. I see some grass. A few trees. Thousands of free worlds have trees. Not enough to find you if that’s what your worried about… What can you see from me?**

_Rey goes silent, looking towards pedestal with the burnt remains of Darth Vader’s Helmet that has appeared near a tree._

_Kylo follows her eyes, looking to the helmet, and staying silent._

**Kylo: Your becoming a danger to your friends. You will have to leave them soon.**

**Rey: I know. You will destroy us all if I lead you to us.**

**Kylo: Not You. Never you… Have you learnt anything about what this is?**

**Rey: No. I can’t ask Luke about it, and well… The Jedi texts, there not exactly page turners. And besides, I haven’t exactly had time. Between missions, training, and nightmares I’ve been busy.**

**Kylo: Nightmares?**

**Rey: It wouldn’t interest you.**

**Kylo: Tell me about them.**

_Rey looks pissed for a moment, likes she’s about to yell at him, but then she takes notice of his expression. He’s open and looks like he actually cares. Rey Walks towards him, sitting on the ground and rest against a tree in front of him._

**Rey: There nothing special. Just some evil looking chair, a red blade, my parents ship leaving Jakku, and something –**

**Kylo: Laughing?**

**Rey: Yes. How did you know?**

**Kylo: Rey. I’ve seen it to. There not dreams. There Visions. Glimpses into the past and the future. And if the force is showing both of us, then it wants us to do something about it.**

**Rey: So, what do we do?**

_Kylo stays Silent for a moment, thinking._

**Kylo: My whole life… I had a voice that would talk to me. It praised my successes, gave me advice on my failures, talked to me when my parents or Luke wouldn’t. It was Snoke. And his voice was always there. Right up until I chose you. When I killed him to protect you. And then, for the first time in my life, my head was silent. And for the last 5 years, other than you, it’s been silent. But I’m feeling a presence. One that isn’t you. It’s Not Luke either. Something is trying to get back in. And I’m afraid. Afraid I’ll become a puppet again. So… we will do whatever we have to do. Tell your friends about your vision. See if you can’t identify the laugh. And then, we will discuss what we do from there.**

_Suddenly the sound of the jungle cuts back in, and Rey is left alone. She gets up and begins to walk back to The Resistance base._

****


	5. Chapter 3: The Spy

_Open on Finn, Poe and Chewie playing the holographic board game in the Falcon._

_Chewbacca grunts softly._

**Poe: Are you ever gonna go?**

**Finn: He can’t beat us every time.**

**Poe: Apparently, he does.**

**Finn: How does he do it?**

**Poe: This guy right here? It’s cause he cheats.**

_Chewie roars at them in outrage._

**Poe: I’m kidding**

**Finn: Oh, Come on. Take your turn.**

**Poe: You’re 250 years old.**

**Finn: Your taking forever. That’s cheating.**

**Poe: Of course, you’re better than this.**

**Finn: That’s why we think your cheating.**

_Rose enters the room._

**Rose: Guys, they’ve activated the signal!**

_Chewie growls at them as he stands up._

**Finn: Don’t worry!**

**Poe: We’re not gonna turn it off.**

_Chewie growls as he leaves the room._

**Finn: He’s cheating.**

**Poe: Definitely, Lets go.**

_Poe and Finn stand up, turning off the game._

_Finn, Poe, Rose and R2-D2 leave the ship, with Chewbacca staying behind to be there get-a-way._

_The Planet is the thriving City of Coruscant, which has become the First Order Capital. They are in the lower levels of the city, but still have to be careful of First Order patrols. They duck into an alleyway, Poe leading them like he knows the way. They come across a large door, and Poe Knocks on it 3 times loudly._

_A hole opens up, and a TT-8L/Y7 gatekeeper droid emerges._

**TT-8L/Y7: Identification and Passcode.**

**Poe: Poe Dameron. The Catacombs.**

**TT-8L/Y7: Identification Not Accepted.**

**Poe: What?**

_The Droid disappears back inside the door._

**Poe: Stupid Tattletale droid.**

**Rose: Let Finn Try. They did specifically request that he be here.**

**Poe: Yeah whatever.**

_He Bangs on the door again. The Droid once more emerges._

**TT-8L/Y7: Identification and Passcode.**

**Finn: FN-2187. The Catacombs.**

**TT-8L/Y7: Welcome, FN-2187. Watch your step.**

_The Door Opens after the droid vanishes, and our 3 heroes’ step inside._

_They enter a small room, with a table in the centre. 4 people are in the room, 1 female and 2 males wearing dirty clothing and another male who sits at the table, wearing stormtrooper armour without his helmet, which rests on the table._

**TQ: Welcome, my designation is TQ-937, but you are welcome to call me TQ. Please have a seat.**

_Finn and Poe Sit across from him, while Rose stays standing. TQ looks at her briefly but doesn’t say anything, instead focusing on Finn._

**TQ: May I Just say, face to face Finn, I’m a huge fan. It’s a huge honour to meet a hero to the first order.**

**Rose (Angrily): Finn is a Resistance hero, don’t bring him down to your level.**

**Finn (Embarrassed): Rose!**

_TQ Looks to Rose, staying calm._

**TQ: Finn IS a Hero, to all of us. To many more stormtroopers across the galaxy, they have heard how Finn rebelled against the First Order. How he made a choice to not serve them. And there are many of them, many who only need a final push to change sides. Some already have. Hiding small pieces of information. Missing a few shots on purpose. Finn Showed us that we don’t have to be slaves to them any longer. That just because of how we were raised doesn’t determine who we can be.**

_Finn is a little flustered by this. Poe Notices this._

**Poe: Sorry TQ, but you said you had some information for us?**

**TQ: Ah right. Apologies. Here.**

_He Puts a data chip on the table. Poe takes it as R2-D2 rolls up beside the table. Poe places the chip inside the droid, who scans it, then brings up the hologram on the table. The Hologram shows the Jedi temple from the days of the republic._

**TQ: Kylo Ren has ordered a demolition project. There has been rumours that beneath the building, that an ancient Sith Fortress Rests. The Rumours say that inside this fortress is part of a weapon of mass destruction. Ren is determined to get to it at any costs. Your Jedi…?**

**Finn: Rey, her name is Rey.**

**TQ: Rey then, if the rumours of a weapon are true, then there is only one who could be trusted with that power. Rey needs to find the weapon before Ren, or there will be no hope left for us.**

_He nods to the droid, who deactivates the hologram._

**Finn: Thank you for this. We’ll make sure we get this the Resistance.**

**TQ: Yes… Before you go, I was hoping to ask for one more favour. The Three behind me need safe passage away from the first order. They are willing to join The Resistance, and I hoping they could come with you.**

_Finn stays silent, but looks at the three people, and then looks to Poe hopefully._

**Poe: Finn, may I speak to you for a moment.**

**TQ: Please, take your time. I know it is not an easy thing I ask of you.**

_Finn and Poe stand up and walk back to the door to talk quietly in private._

**Poe: They may be trying to implement a spy.**

**Finn: I could have been doing the same thing when I rescued you all those years ago.**

**Poe: That was different.**

**Finn: How is that different?**

**Poe: You just wanted to get away from the first order. You didn’t want to join us at first.**

**Finn: I could have just been saying that to trick you. Look you gave me a chance. Please, I’m asking to give them the same opportunity.**   
_Poe Sighs tiredly. Then he nods. They both approach the table again._

**Poe: We would be happy to take you in.**

_Rose Scoffs._

**TQ: Thank you so much. Behind me is UB-76.**

_UB-76, an 18-year-old male, nods at them._

**TQ: The man to my left is EZ-279.**

_EZ-279, a 19-year-old male waves with a big grin._

**EZ-279: Sup.**

**TQ: And this young lady is LN-436. I managed to get her out before the programming was really put into effect.**

_Ln-436, a 13-year-old female, doesn’t say anything, but gives a little shy wave._

**EZ-279: Thanks for taking us in. We’re looking forward for a chance to prove ourselves to your cause.**

_Finn and Poe smile warmly at them._

**Poe: Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance. But I’m not calling you those names forever. We’ll fine you a true name when you get to your new home.**

**UB-76: Thank you.**

_Everyone goes silent when they hear the familiar screams of tie fighters pass overhead._

**Poe: Ok. We have to go. Thank you TQ, For everything. Follow me!**

_Rose and Poe leave followed by the new resistance members, but Finn hesitates, turning back to TQ who hasn’t left the table._

**Finn: Are you coming with us?**

_TQ sighs, shaking his head._

**TQ: I’ll try to keep them off your tail for as long as I can.**

**Finn: I don’t know how we can thank you for this.**

_TQ smirks, holding out his hand, Finn takes it, shaking it. The Mutual Respect for each other is clear._

**TQ: Win the war.**

_Finn catches up to Poe as they board the Millennium Falcon. UB, LN and EZ stand in the main common area, looking a little shy and unsure what to do with themselves. Poe and Finn enter the Cockpit, greeting Chewie as they prepare to leave. They hear the sounds of tie fighters, and they panic, quickly flying off._

_There is a chase scene through the upper streets of Coruscant, Flying in between buildings and other ships. The First Order tie fighters on their tail. The ship is taking heavy damage from their shots. Rose gets in a gunner hold, and manages to shoot down one tie fighter, but 3 more remain._

_Suddenly Another tie fighter is shot down, and we see LN in the other gunner, showing that she is an excellent marksman._

**Poe: Nice shot L! Keep them coming!**

_They manage to shoot the other tie fighter and trick the other into flying into a building. They begin flying up towards the surface of the planet, but before they can escape, A Huge star destroyer appears from hyper space._

**Poe: KRIFF! That’s Ren’s Ship!**

**Finn: We Need to get out of here before they track us!**

_Chewie Roars in agreement._

_Poe and Chewie work together to evade the shots from the star destroyer, While LN and Rose Shoot at the Destroyers cannons. They manage to get past the star destroyer and Jump to Hyperspace._

_Kylo Stands in his throne room with his Knights of Ren, looking down on the planet. It is here we can see that a giant ring has been constructed around the planet. It is the planet forcefield from Rouge one, however it is not activated. A First Order officer enters the room, kneeling before him._

**Officer: Supreme leader, The Millennium Falcon was spotted leaving the planet sir.**

_Kylo Remains Silent, So Trudgen Ren Speaks Up._

**Trudgen Ren: Did you shoot it down? Track it?**

**Officer (Fearfully): No sir. We weren’t able to trace it.**

_Kylo still has his back turned, but his hand clenches angrily._

_The Officer Gulps._

**Vicrul Ren (Amused): Now’s the moment you leave.**

_The Officer stays kneeling, afraid of it being a trick and not being dismissed by Kylo himself. It seems as if Vicrul has pulled tricks before._

**Kylo: Your Dismissed.**

_The Officer stands, and almost seems to run from the room in fear. Vicrul Laughs._

**Vicrul Ren: Their Frightened to death of you Kylo. He may need some new pants.**

_Kylo Ignores her, turning to face his knights._

**Kylo: Vicrul, Kuruk, find the traitor who snuck them in.**

**Kuruk Ren: Yes, Supreme Leader.**

**Vicrul Ren (Cockily): With Pleasure.**


	6. Chapter 4: Vicrul Ren

_Vicrul Ren, Kuruk Ren, General Hux and a small squad of Stormtroopers enter the First Order Fortress on Coruscant. They journey to the main throne room, where General Di-lat is waiting._

**Di-lat: Vicrul Ren. General Hux. It is an honour to host you here.**

**Vicrul (Bored): Skip the formalities Di, I’m here in regard to your failure. What did the Resistance scum take?**

**Di-lat: Plans for the Demolition of the jedi temple where copied, we found out who did it and was able to capture the spy.**

_Di-lat presses a button on the table._

**Di-lat: Bring him in.**

_TQ is dragged into the room by his arms, he is beaten and bloodied, but still has a look of defiance in his eye._

**Hux: So, this is the turncoat?**

**Di-lat: Indeed.**

_Hux slaps TQ, who spits blood at Hux’s Feet._

**TQ: Make you feel like a big man Hux? Slapping a defenceless prisoner? Your nothing more than a coward and a weasel, you’d never be able to amount to anything more than a fool.**

_Hux Looks Irritated, and Kicks TQ, and goes to hit him again before he hears Vicrul’s Mocking Laughter._

_Hux Glares at Vicrul who continues laughing. Vicrul steps towards TQ, Hux and Di-lat stepping out of the way. She grabs his head._

**Vicrul (Amused): I like you.**

_Suddenly TQ’s Head flies from his body, Vicrul’s scythe dripping with blood. TQ’s body falls to the ground._

_The entire room has gone silent, no one speaks, only starring at Vicrul._

_Vicrul Turns to Di-lat, who seems to shake in fear._

**Vicrul: Kuruk.**

_Kuruk quickly shoots Di-lat in his leg, causing him to fall to his knees screaming._

**Vicrul: The First order has no place for weakness. No place for failures. Here, only the strongest will survive.**

_Vicrul Moves suddenly, bringing her scythe through Di-lat’s chest, causing him to cough up blood. Di-lat stares into Vicrul’s helmet, as the life is sucked from him. She pulls out her weapon, and he falls forward._

_Vicrul turns to Hux staring at him silently for a moment. Hux glares back. If he is afraid of being killed, he does his best not to show it._

**Vicrul: Let today be a lesson to you, General Weasel.**

_She turns and begins to walk out of the room, Kuruk following her._

**Vicrul: Oh, and be a dear and clean that up Hux, I’d hate for the supreme leader to arrive to a messy throne.**

_They leave._

_Hux Continues to glare at the closed door._

_Rey finally returns to The Resistance base. They sun is high in the sky, almost mid-day. She hears a ship returning, and moments after panic shouting._

_She runs to the chaos, and finds the Millennium Falcon landing, sparks and flames dancing off it. People are scrambling to put the flames out. Poe exit’s the iconic ship._

**Poe: Quickly! Everything’s on Fire! It’s all on fire!**

_Rey rushes to him._

**Rey (Angrily): What did you do to Han’s ship?!**

**Poe (Angrily): We ran into some trouble all right!**

_Finn walks up to them, flanked by the 3 new recruits._

_BB-8 rolls up beside them, chirping excitedly. The 5 of them watch as Rey and Poe Argue back and forth._

**Rey: Is there a spy?**

**Poe: Really could have used your help out there.**

**Rey: How did it go?**

**Poe: Really bad actually! Really bad!**

_LN steps closer to Finn, looking extremely bewildered and scared over everything new, but seeming to find a sense of comfort in Finn._

** EZ: Are… they always like this? **

_Finn sighs._

**Finn: Unfortunately, yes.**

_Finn kneels down to BB-8, who flicks out one of his gadgets, and they both play a variation of rock paper scissors. Finn wins as he cheers, while BB-8 gives annoyed beeps. BB shocks Finn briefly, making him yelp, which causes LN to shyly chuckle._

_BB-8 Moves towards Poe and Rey, Giving a few loud Beeps. Both of them stop arguing to turn to BB-8._

**Poe And Rey (Shouting): What!**

_Poe then immediately cheers up, dropping down on one knee and giving his droid a pat, laughing._

**Poe: Hey Buddy how you been? Did Rey treat you well?**

_BB-8 Gives a few chirps, and Poe jumps up, enraged again._

**Poe: You Shot at my droid?!**

_BB-8 turns to Finn and uses his lighter as a thumbs up. Finn facepalms._

**Rey: It was an accident!**

**Poe: How do you accidently shoot at my droid?!**

**Rey: What did you do to the Falcon?!**

**Poe: The Falcon doesn’t have feelings like he does!**

**Rey: BB-8’s not on Fire! Tell me what happened!**

**Poe: You tell me first!**

**Rey: You know what you are?**

**Poe: What?**

**Rey: Your difficult. Really difficult. You’re a difficult man.**

**Poe: Yeah? Well you… Your!**

_Poe Storms off, BB-8 following behind him._

_Rey walks towards Finn and the others, frowning._

_She smiles at Finn though, and they hug each other._

**Rey: Bad mood?**

**Finn: Who, Me?**

**Rey: No, him.**

**Finn (Sarcastically): Always.**

**Rey: So how did the mission go? Do we have a spy?**

**Finn: We do. And We have some new recruits.**

_Rey notices the young girl hiding slightly behind Finn, and she frowns again._

**Rey: She’s a kid.**

**Finn: Yeah, and?**

**Rey: Finn, we can’t send a child into battle!**

**Finn: What! No! We aren’t, we are just taking care of them, it’s their choice if they want to fight.**

_Rey notices UB and EZ._

**Rey: Alright, sorry. I’m Rey, it’s nice to meet all of you.**

_UB and EZ glance at Finn._

**EZ: This is your Jedi?**

**Finn: Yep! Rey… The Jedi…**

**UN: Huh. The Names UB-76.**

**EZ: And I’m EZ-279. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.**

**Rey: Your Stormtroopers?**

**Finn (Defensively): Turncoats. Like me. Give them a chance.**

**Rey: Alright Finn. I trust your judgement. And what’s your name?**

_Rey Looks towards LN, who shies away from her._

**Finn: She’s LN-436. And she’s one hell of a shot. Took down two fighters on our escape.**

_Rey Smiles at her._

**Rey: Really? I may have to get some lessons from you.**

_LN Smiles shyly back._

**Rey: Anyway, Finn, what information did you get?**

**Finn: Oh right, come on, we need to speak to everyone.**

****

****


	7. Chapter 5: The Force Dyad.

_The resistance stands around a massive table, where the hologram of the Jedi temple is displayed._

**Poe: TQ-937 was able to secure the map for us. Apparently after all this time, there was a Sith temple buried underneath the Jedi temple on Coruscant.**

**Finn: And the Sith are famous for their weapons of mass destruction.**

**Poe: Exactly, and now Kylo Ren means to take whatever weapon may be inside for his own use.**

**Commander D'Acy: How do we know we can trust this information?**

**Finn: I Trust TQ, and my instincts haven’t been wrong before.**

**Rose: DJ?**

_Finn points at her._

**Finn: My instincts have been wrong once before.**

**Lieutenant Connix: They will be on the tightening their security since your escape. We need some outside help to get inside.**

**C-3PO: If I might interject.**

_Everyone turns to look at C3-PO._

**C-3PO: General Leia had a contact on the cloud city of Bespin, who we may be able to contact for help.**

**Rey: Who?**

**C-3PO: General Lando Calrissian of the rebel alliance.**

**Maz: Oh yes. Lando will certainly be able to help.**

**Poe: Alright, C3-PO, Finn, Rey, Rose, and BB-8, prepare to leave. I’ll contact Lando before we go. Make sure to pack light, we’re only taking what we need.**

_Rey sits cross legged in the middle of the ruins of a temple. Stones levitate around her as she breathes slowly. Suddenly, she opens her eyes, and the stones fall._

**Luke: You’re not concentrating.**

**Rey: I’m sorry. I’m just a little distracted.**

_Luke sits cross legged in front of her, his translucent blue form strong and stable, due to the amount of force energy on the planet._

**Luke: Because of your chats with Ben?**

_Rey looks surprised._

**Rey (hissing): Quiet!**

_She glances around, afraid that someone has heard him._

**Rey: You know about that?**

**Luke: I do. And the longer it happens… the stronger it will become.**

**Rey: I know… What is it?**

_Luke sighs tiredly._

**Luke: You and Ben, are what is known as a Force Dyad. One this strong has not been seen in generations. Even the Dyad I shared with Leia, pales in comparison to the strength of yours. It Normally happens in siblings, but sometimes the force will bring two people together, people who need each other more than anything. The Force brought you and Ben together for a greater purpose, and you will need him as much as he will need you.**

_Rey Thinks for a moment, seeming to remember something that has been bugging her._

**Rey: So Snoke, didn’t bridge our minds?**

**Luke: He was trying to manipulate you. Tell me, if Snoke had bridged your minds, don’t you think he would have had to actually know where you were in order to do it?**

_Rey stays silent, thinking._

**Luke: Snoke had infected Ben’s mind, every thought or feeling Snoke knew, so when the force brought you both together, he knew that as well. He tried to use it to his advantage.**

**Rey Stays silent for a moment.**

**Rey: I’ve been having visions. Ben has been having them as well.**

**Luke: Tell me.**

**Rey: A throne, a sith blade, my parents leaving me on Jakku, and a voice calling me.**

_Luke looks troubled, like he knows something more than he is saying._

**Rey: I don’t know what it means. And I’m afraid.**

**Luke: Rey… Dark shadows are beginning to rise up. The dark side of the force has never been stronger. I believe it is preparing for a final battle.**

**Rey: Between the Jedi and the Sith?**

**Luke: Between the light and the dark, the good and the evil.**

_Rey thinks for a moment._

**Rey: How do I stop it?**

**Luke: I do not know. But I do know that you and Ben will play a large role in the battle to come, whether as enemy’s or allies I cannot be certain, but I can tell you that the hope of bringing Ben back to the light rests upon you.**

**Rey: I don’t know if I’m strong enough to.**

_The camera begins to fade to black._

**Luke: You will have to be.**

_The Camera fades in, showing the city of Coruscant._

**Luke: Before it is too late for him.**

_Kylo ren stands in his throne room. All of the Knights are seated around a table, only Vicrul Ren is not Present._

_The doors open, and Vicrul Ren strolls through, her hands are behind her back, as if she is hiding something._

**Vicrul: Supreme Leader. We have been alerted by a spy in the cloud city of Bespin, that the Resistance is attempting a smuggling mission.**

_Kylo continues to stare out the window as he speaks._

**Kylo: Ushar, Trudgen, and Ap’Lek. Go with Vicrul to Bespin and capture the scavenger. I want her alive.**

**Vicrul: Understood my lord. Oh, but before we go, I do have one last gift.**

_Vicrul pulls what she is holding forward, and places it on the table. It is his old mask, reforged with Red cracks gleaming through it, almost looking like lightning. Kylo turns, and picks it up, staring at it. He looks conflicted._

**Vicrul: There are some force suppressers inside it. It’ll help to keep anyone from peering into your mind. You have no idea how long it took to find the pieces, I had to improvise on a few parts byt no matter. No need to thank me.**

_Vicrul turns and leaves the room, the knights assigned to her also following._

**Luke Skywalker: Ben… If you put that on…**

_Kylo Looks angry for a moment._

**Kylo: There is no going back.**

_He puts the helmet on as the scene fades to black._


	8. Chapter 6: Bespin.

_Finn picks up a bag, and glances over to see both UB-76 and EZ-279 chatting quietly amongst themselves. LN is nowhere to be found. Finn approaches them, and they go silent._

**Finn: You can come with us if you want.**

_UB and EZ glance at each other, before shaking their heads._

**UB: Nah… Poe’s asked us to speak with some of the leading officers, to give any intel on the First Order that we can, so if we begin the final battle, we’re well prepared.**

_Finn smiles, patting him on the shoulder._

**Finn: When.**

**EZ: When.**

_Finn leaves them and boards the Millennium Falcon._

_Rey stands looking out towards a small lake. She smiles sadly as Poe comes up beside her._

**Poe: You alright Rey?**

_Rey turns to face him._

**Rey: It’s Nothing.**

**Poe: Alright. It’s time to go.**

_Poe sits in the front seat with Chewie, Finn and Rose sit behind them, while Rey and C3-PO stand. They smile at one another as they fly out of the atmosphere and enter Hyperspace._

_Suddenly they hear a noise._

**Poe: What was that?**

_Rey closes her eyes, concentrating._

**Rey: We have a stowaway.**

_They follow Rey out of the cockpit, and find a sheet thrown over so spare parts._

_Rey Lifts the sheet, and stares at the girl hiding under it._

**LN: Ummm… hi?**

**Finn: L? What are you doing here?**

**Rose (Pissed): Selling us out to the first order. I knew they couldn’t be trusted!**

**LN (Scared): What! No…**

**Rose: Your Lying, we should Throw her in a cell where she belongs.**

_Finn Steps in Front Of LN, Shielding her from Rose. LN Is shaking in fear. They look like they are about to go to blows with each other. Poe stands in-between them._

**Poe: Now hold on, I’m sure there is a perfect explanation as to why she stowed away, right L?**

**LN: I… I just wanted to help…**

_Rey kneels down beside her, taking LN’s hand trying to calm her._

**Rey: LN, I’m grateful that you want to help us, but this is a very dangerous mission behind enemy lines,**

**LN (Interrupting her): Yes, I know! And that’s why I wanted to help! I grew up on coruscant. I know how to get you to the Jedi temple. None of you have been to coruscant before, I can help you… please… just let me prove myself…**

_Finn Kneels down beside her as well. He seems to be studying her face, thinking hard. Then he smiles at her._

**Finn: Alright, you can come with us.**

**Poe: What! Finn have you lost your mind!**

**Finn: She brings up a good point. And besides, I think we are going to need her.**

**Rose: And how could you possibly tell?**

_Rey and Finn share a look at each other, something passes between them, and Rey widens her eyes in surprise. LN looks extremely confused at both of them._

**Finn: A feeling.**

_Rose Scoffs and storms from the room._

**Poe: Listen, your feelings are great and all, but we can’t seriously be about to…**

**Rey: She’s coming. We’ll need her.**

_Poe looks at her, then back to Finn, then at LN before he sighs. Then he smiles._

**Poe: Well I’ve been outvoted… Welcome to the Team… Ok I don’t want to be calling you LN the entire mission.**

_LN Keeps fidgeting under everyone’s stares._

**Finn: Lyn.**

_LN Looks at Finn in surprise._

**LN: Lyn?**

_The three adults smile at her._

**Poe: It suits her.**

**Lyn: Lyn? Yeah, I kind of like the sound of that.**

_She giggles._

**Rey: Then Welcome to The Resistance Lyn, The best Marksmen in the Galaxy.**

_Lyn goes with Poe back to the cockpit, but Rey and Finn stay behind._

** Rey: Why didn’t you tell me sooner? **

** Finn: Because I didn’t really know. It was only when I heard you talking about your training with Luke that I started to figure it out. **

_Rey smiles at him._

**Rey: Well maybe when this is all over, I can show you a few things?**

**Finn: Yeah… I think I’d like that.**

_The Millennium Falcon leaves hyperspace and Arrives at Bespin._

_The Ship lands on one of the many docking stations, and a small crowd of people begin to approach, the lead wearing his signature Cape. They exit the ship and meet them halfway._

**Lando: Well Well Well. Leading The Resistance now Dameron? You’ve certainly gone places.**

_Chewie roars in happiness, rushing forward and pulling Lando into a hug, as he laughs._

**Lando: How you been, you old carpet?**

_Chewbacca growls some responses, as he lets Lando go._

**C3-PO: Oh, Hello There! General, this is Lando Calrissian of the Rebellion.**

**Finn (Interrupting): Yeah 3-PO, we know. Sir, it’s an honour to meet you.**

_Lando shakes Finns hand, chuckling good naturally._

_Lando turns to see Rey, and Smiles._

**Lando: And who is this lovely lady?**

_He reaches forward, taking Rey’s hand and kissing it._

_Rey smiles, blushing a little._

**Rey: I’m Rey.**

**Lando: Well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Tell me, which of you gentlemen is third wheeling?**

_Rey laughs nervously._

**Rey: That be the lovely lady.**

_Finn coughs a little uncomfortable, while Poe has a brief look of embarrassment._

**Poe: Ok! That’s enough of that. Lando, we need a favour.**

_Lando turns serious._

**Lando: Of course. If you will follow me. Your ship is prepared and ready to go. It’s one from my personal collection in the old days, her names the Aurora.**

_One of Lando’s assistances puts his finger to his ear, his eyes widening._

**Assistance: Sir, something large is coming out of hyperspace!**

_They look up as a First Order star destroyer appears in the atmosphere. The Destroyer is named the Huntress, A Star Destroyer under the command of Vicrul Ren._

_Tie Fighters begin to fly down, firing on the floating city as alarms begin to go off._

**Lando: Oh, come on! Not again!**

_Hurrying now, the group enters the halls._

_A few moments later, The Knight Buzzard lands next to the Millennium Falcon, and Vicrul Ren, followed by the other Knights, approaches the ship._

**Ap’Lek: Well, they are certainly here.**

_Vicrul Ren approaches the ship, and she holds her hand out, concentrating._

_The camera becomes her Point of View, as a dark red trail begins to appear, leading from the Falcon into the open hallways._

**Vicrul: Follow me.**

_The team has made their way to the lower levels of cloud city, but they are stopped by a swarm of stormtroopers. Rey uses the force to knock them all away. Her and Finn both pause._

**Rey: Can you feel that?**

**Finn: We’re being tracked.**

_Rey turns to the group._

**Rey: We need to split up. I’ll lead Kylo away, you guys get the ship and then come and get me.**

**Poe: Got it. Stay safe.**

_Rey goes down one hallway, by herself, and the rest of the group goes down the other way._

_A few moments later Vicrul Ren and the Knights walk into the room. Vicrul gazes down both pathways._

**Vicrul: They’ve split up. The scavenger is alone, I’m going after her. Follow the halls down to the platforms and kill the others.**

**Trudgen: Understood.**

_Vicrul follows along the path of Rey, while Trudgen leads the others after our group of heroes._

_Lando and the others arrive on a platform, with the smugglers ship waiting._

**Lando: There! That’s the Aurora!**

**Poe: That’s the Aurora?! It’s not exactly stealthy!**

_The Aurora is a rather pristine pleasure ship._

**Lando: Trust me, you’ll fit right in with the rest of the ships on Coruscant. Now let’s go!**

**Trudgen: Not so fast Resistance.**

_Our heroes turn around, seeing the Knights of Ren standing on the platform._

**Ap’Lek: I’m afraid you’ll have to cancel your travel plans. Your all coming with us.**

_Stormtroopers run out on to the platform, aiming their blasters at our heroes._

**Poe: Come on man.**

_Poe looks at Trudgen._

**Poe: Well, I’m assuming you’re a man. You know, all you sith people and your helmets, it’s getting a little hard to tell who’s who.**

_The Knights of ren glance at each other, confused. In the background, BB-8 is sneaking around Crates, moving his way closer to the knights._

**Poe: I mean, you even get little voice changer thingy’s now. How do you tell each other apart?**

**Ushar (Confused): We… Very clearly have different helmets then each other.**

_Poe gestures to him._

**Poe: Yeah, but your all wearing Grey. Like come on, put some colour in your appearance. Grey and Black is just getting old at this point.**

_BB-8 is now in position behind the Knights of Ren._

**Ap’Lek: Vicrul Ren has some silver on their helmet.**

**Poe: Well I guess that’s something. But still, Silver is still very close to grey.**

**Trudgen (Shouting): Enough! Our mission is to capture them, not exchange fashion tips!**

_Poe blinks._

**Poe: Wow. I’m feeling very attacked right now. I’m just trying to help you guys out, but whatever. It was a boring conversation anyway. Hit it BB-8!**

_BB-8 gives a loud chirp, and flicks out its lighter, lighting a container of Fuel. The Knights turn as BB-8 speeds past them, and the makeshift bomb explodes, causing a shockwave to knock over the Knights and Stormtroopers._

_The Knights are the first to recover, and Ushar runs and jumps landing in front of the ship ramp, just before the heroes get to it._

_Poe pulls out his blaster, shooting Ushar who grunts, then swings his mace, forcing them all to split up._

_Rose and Lando take cover, firing on the stormtroopers._

_Finn grabs Lyn, and makes another go for the ship, when Ap’Lek lands in front of him. Ap’Lek swings his axe, and Finn throws both himself and Lyn back._

_Meanwhile, C3-PO stands in the middle of the platform watching._

_Finn tries to grab Ap’Lek’s Axe, but Ap’Lek manages to get Finn in a chokehold._

**C3-PO: Oh! Master Finn! You’re in trouble.**

**Finn (Straining): Well then help me!**

**C3-PO: My apologise sir, but my programming strictly forbids me from harming a living being.**

**Finn (Straining): Seriously!**

_Ap’Lek grunts as something hits him over the head, and Finn manages to roll away from him. Ap’Lek stands up, and begins to approach Lyn, who is holding a Bent Pipe. Lyn backs away in fear._

_Finn takes a running start and slams into Ap’Lek, sending him over the edge of the platform._

_Finn glances down, seeing Ap’Lek has managed to grab hold of some railings, but decides to leave him be._

_Chewbacca Roars_

**Poe: Chewie’s right! We need to leave now!**

_Poe dodges another blow from Ushar._

_Trudgen lands a little bit in front of Chewbacca._

**Trudgen: You know, I’ve always wanted to hunt Wookie!**

_Chewie aims his bow caster, and fires. Trudgen runs and flips over the shot, dodging from side to side as Chewbacca fires 3 more shots, working his way closer to the Wookie._

_Finally, he jumps, and swings his blade downwards at Chewie, aiming to kill. Chewbacca steps out of the way of the blade but reaches up and catches Trudgen by the throat. Chewbacca roars into the helmet of Trudgen, and then throws him off the platform. Trudgen can only scream as he falls to the planet below._

_Meanwhile, Rey is on an empty platform, having reached a Dead end. She turns, and watches as Vicrul Ren emerges, drawing her weapon._

**Rey: You’re not Kylo.**

_Vicrul laughs._

**Vicrul: And you’re the scavenger I’ve heard so much about. I’m afraid your boyfriend is not here; he was otherwise engaged. Do us all a favour and come quietly, I’d hate to hurt the master’s pet.**

**Rey: Not an Option.**

_Rey ignites her lightsaber, and the two charge at one another._

_Meanwhile, the others are bunkered down, having to run and dodge the Knights of Ren’s attacks. Stormtroopers begin to run onto the platform, and Lando and Rose are cut off from the Aurora._

**Poe: Lando! Rose!**

**Rose: GO!**

**Lando: We’ll hold them off!**

**Finn: We’ll come back for you!**

**Rose: GO!**

_They manage to get to the ship, with Lando and Rose begin left behind to hold of the two remaining knights of ren and Stormtroopers. The ship flies away and Rose and Lando are captured._

_Rey is in a hard duel against Vicrul Ren, her double-bladed lightsaber being almost useless against Vicrul’s scythe. Rey is starting to lose._

_Rey is almost defeated by Vicrul, but at the last moment the ship flies down and fires at Vicrul Ren, who jumps to safety. Rey jumps into the Aurora and it flies away, leaving Vicrul to watch from the platform._

_Vicrul presses a hand to her helmet as Ushar commlinks her._

**Ushar: Vicrul, the majority got away, but we have prisoners. They will need to return.**

**Vicrul: Bring them to the destroyer and take their ship as well. I’ll deal with them there.**


	9. Chapter 7: The Sith Temple

_Rey and the others arrive at Coruscant. Lyn is leading them to the jedi temple, when suddenly they here a massive explosion. They run to the source, and see a massive hole blown into the temple stairs. Squads of stormtroopers surround it. First Order flags hang from the temple._

_Kylo ren is there, and enters the hole, followed by Kuruk and Cardo Ren._

**Rey: Great, the only entrance is guarded? How are we going to get in there?**

**Poe: Simple, we’ll make our own hole.**

_However, before they can, an earthquake begins, and the ground begins to split open around the jedi temple, stormtroopers and civilians alike feel in terror._

**Poe: Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!**

_The ground opens up underneath Rey and she falls into the darkness below. Finn and Poe fall next, followed by C3-PO._

_Lyn, Chewie and BB-8 manage to escape the falling._

**Lyn (Screaming): Finn!**

**Stormtrooper 1: Hey! Over there!**

**Stormtrooper 2: Blast em!**

_Chewbacca roars, and Grabs Lyn, running back down the street._

_Rey, Finn, Poe, and C3-PO land in a cavern._

**Poe: Rey! Finn! Are you guys ok!**

**C3-PO: You didn’t call my name sir, but I’m ok.**

**Rey: Yeah, I’m ok.**

**Finn: Same. Where are we?**

_Rey activates her lightsaber for light, Poe activates his torch, holding it like a lightsaber. Rey gives him a funny look, and he flips the torch around, a little embarrassed._

**Rey: Let’s Find out.**

_They walk through the cavern, until they come across the temple. It’s massive and black, with Red lines covering it. Giant Hooded Statues Guard the four corners._

_They enter the temple, where they find hooded corpses._

**Poe: Bones… I don’t like Bones.**

**Rey: These must be the original sith who once ruled here.**

**Finn: They must have been sealed away for thousands of years.**

**C3-PO: Well technically sir, it would be closer to-**

**Poe (Interrupting): Rhetorical question 3PO.**

**Rey: Come on, let’s keep moving.**

_Rey Steps through a door, when suddenly it seals shut behind her._

**Poe: REY!**

_The ground suddenly opens up beneath Poe, and he is sucked through._

**Finn: POE!**

_Finn is left alone. Another door opens._

**Finn: Stay here 3-PO.**

**C3-PO: Very well sir. I wouldn’t have gone through there anyway.**

_Finn leaves to investigate._

_Kylo Ren is walking through a corridor, Kuruk and Cardo following with their guns aimed._

_Kylo steps through into a room, and suddenly the door shuts behind him. Cardo and Kuruk glance at each other._

**Kuruk: Uh… What now?**

_Cardo shrugs._

_Kylo turns around at the door closing. Seeing his knights no longer there, he activates his lightsaber._

_He ascends a large flight of stairs, leading him into a large room at the top of the temple, where he finds another crystal, like the one on Mustafar._

_He raises his lightsaber, prepared to destroy it, when he hears mechanical breathing, and the activation of another lightsaber…_

_Poe lands in a jungle, which he quickly realises is the resistance base on Ajan Kloss._

_The surrounding jungle is burning, and he runs towards the temple. He finds Finn lying near some corpses, completely still. Poe kneels near him, when suddenly Finn grabs him._

**Finn: You… Could have saved us…**

_Finn falls backwards, dead._

**Finn (Voice): Why weren’t you there?**

_Poe Looks up towards the atmosphere, he can see First Order star destroyers, Tie fighters flying around, firing on his forces as they try to escape. He can only watch as their last cruiser, the Olympus, is blown to pieces._

_Finn is walking down a corridor, which is quickly becoming dark._

_He activates his flashlight, and suddenly he is standing inside a First Order trooper transport ship, the lights flickering. Blaster in his hand, wearing storm trooper armour. He also now wears the stormtrooper helmet._

_He stays stone faced and is acting as the perfect solider. The ship lands, and he runs out into the Jakku desert, firing on civilians. He grabs a civilian and throws them into the circle of people._

_Poe is also thrown in with the Civilians. Finn raises his gun, aiming it at Poe. Captain Phasma steps up beside Finn._

**Phasma: Fire.**

_Finn fires down on Poe with no mercy, the rest of the civilians fall quickly after._

_Finn can finally scream, and he runs forward, grabbing Poe’s lifeless body, sobbing._

_Phasma walks beside him._

**Phasma: You’re a bug in the system. You can never escape the first order. You are bound to us, forever.**

_The scene fades to black._

_Rey Appears inside the dark side cave on Ahch-to. Once more, she approaches the mirror._

_Inside the mirror, looking back at her, is a version of herself, wearing dark robes, and glowing sith eyes._

_Dark Rey Activates her blood red sabre._

**Dark Rey: Do you like who you are?**

_Dark Rey laughs._

**Dark Rey: No… you’re afraid, a coward, with no one to save you!**

_Suddenly Hooded Figures surround Rey, Their Red Lightsabres Held upwards. Rey activates her double lightsabre, panicking._

_The Hoods come off, and she is surround by dark side versions of herself. She screams, and throws her hands out, sending the Dark Rey’s flying._

_Suddenly she is on Exegol, and she looks upon the Sith Throne. She begins to walk up the steps towards it, when suddenly the vision ends. She is standing on some steps leading up towards a room, where she can hear a lightsaber._

_Kylo Ren Deflects a blow from Darth Vader. The Two have been Battling for some time now._

_Kylo has been forced onto the defensive as he is easily being overpowered._

_With a few practised movements, Vader Disarms Kylo and Begins to Force choke him. He throws Kylo to the floor, and Kylo raises his arms to defend himself from the lightsaber coming downwards._

_Suddenly everything goes quiet, Vader is gone._

_Poe and Finn emerge back into the room where C3-PO is waiting for them._

**Finn: Poe! You’re ok!**

**Poe: Oh, thank the force, you’re not dead.**

**Finn: Wait, why I would be dead?**

**C3-PO: If I may sirs, you should know these stairs appeared just after you disappeared.**

**Poe: I’ll explain later. For now, we need to get out of here.**

_They climb up the stairs, and they exit the temple, appearing back out on the steps outside. Immediately they are spotted and are fired upon._

**Poe: We need to go!**

**Finn: What about Rey! We can’t leave her!**

**Poe: We’ll come back for her! Come on!**

_Kylo Ren stands up and uses the force to grab his lightsaber. He begins to walk back towards the crystal, when suddenly a door Opens up, and Rey runs through. Her eyes are wide, and she is clearly frightened._

**Kylo: Rey.**

_Rey turns holding up her lightsaber as she approaches the crystal and him._

**Rey: Ben?**

_Kylo nods, his lightsaber is not active, but he still holds it._

**Rey: Your wearing your mask. I can’t feel you.**

**Kylo: A gift, from Vicrul Ren.**

**Rey: Ah. I just met her. What is that?**

_She gestures to the crystal._

**Kylo: I don’t know. But there was one just like it on Mustafar, In the catacombs under Darth Vader’s Castle. Do you want to help me find out?**

_Rey nods, and deactivates her lightsaber. Together, they press their hand against the crystal. We can hear screams and laughter in the background, as Rey’s face begin to look fearful. We cannot see Kylo’s reaction because of his helmet._

_Suddenly Rey’s eyes snap open, and both of them smash the crystal, and a large force of energy is released, knocking them back a few steps. They are both panting, when Kylo looks at Rey. Suddenly he swings his blade at her, which she avoids, and the two begin to battle. Kylo is attacking wildly, and his attacks seem to be motivated by fear._

_Rey is desperately trying to defend herself._

_At one-point Rey jumps at Kylo, and he force pushes her upwards, sending her crashing through the ceiling._

_Rey lands on the stairs of the Jedi temple, Kylo comes out of the hole, landing behind her. The Two begin to battle on the outside of the Jedi temple as stormtroopers watch on. Kuruk and Cardo come out and begin to ascend the stairs towards there master. They aim their blasters at Rey, but Kylo holds his hand out to them, and they stop. Kylo continues to attack Rey._

_Lyn and Chewie are sitting inside the cockpit of the ship. Lyn has her feet up on the dash._

**Lyn: I’m bored.**

_Chewie growls something at her, and she glares at him._

**Lyn: You know I can’t understand you!**

_BB-8 rolls forwards, giving a few beeps and chirps. Lyn glares at the droid as well._

**Lyn: I can’t understand you either!**

_Suddenly Poe and Finn rush onto the ship, with C3-PO still walking a little further behind._

**C3-PO: Oh! Wait for me!**

_Lyn jumps up, letting Poe into her seat as he begins flicking switches._

**Lyn: What’s going on?!**

**Finn: Rey’s in trouble.**

_Rey and Kylo continue to battle, and it looks like Kylo is going to win, as the two knights are cutting off any escape Rey may have. Then the ship comes down and blasts the area near them, sending the knights and Kylo flying. They are winded, and Rey jumps towards the ship. Chewbacca, standing on the hanger door, grabs her, pulling her inside._

_Kylo watches her leave, and he turns to a ship that is landing. He boards it, his two knights following him. He arrives on his star destroyer, the Finalizer where General Hux awaits him._

**Kylo: Hux. Order the ship to head to Bespin. The scavenger will be returning there to save her friends.**

_They enter the throne room, Kylo, the two knights, Hux and a few stormtroopers. Before Kylo gets to the throne, he screams, falling to the ground. Kuruk and Cardo have similar reactions. The voice of the late Emperor Palpatine Echo’s across the room, but only the force sensitives can hear it._

**Palpatine: Exegol…**

_On the Aurora, Finn and Rey have a similar episode, also falling to the ground. Chewie catches both of them, while Lyn watches on in shock as Finn and Rey scream in pain._

_When the episode ends, Kylo begins to shakily climb to his feet._

_Hux seeing this, pulls his blaster, shooting Kylo in the back, who cries out in pain._

_The Knights try to grab their guns but are suddenly shot several times by the stormtroopers. Hux steps towards Kylo and aims his blaster._

_Kylo force pushes him into a wall, then activates his lightsaber._

_He pulls his hand out, choking the storm troopers and killing them. He then begins to flee down the corridors towards the hanger, cutting down anyone in his way. He arrives at the hanger, and gets inside his Tie Silencer, and speeds away._


	10. Chapter 8: Rescue Mission

_Vicrul Ren stands in the bridge of the Huntress. She holds up a hand hologram, and Kylo appears on it._

**Kylo: Hux has betrayed us. Take the Night Buzzard and track my Silencer, Rendezvous with me on Exegol. Kill anyone in your way.**

_She shuts off the hologram, turns, and force pushes everyone except for the other knights into the roof. She snaps their necks and walks from the room._

_Rey and Finn finally manage to get control of their breathing again._

**Lyn: What was that all about?**

**Rey: I’ve heard that voice before. I can feel something, trying to pull me.**

**Poe: What voice?**

**Rey: You didn’t hear it?**

**Poe: No. There was no voice! What do you mean, something is trying to pull you?**

**Rey: It’s like something is trying to get me to go somewhere.**

**Finn: Not something. Someone.**

_They look at Finn, who is also sitting on the ground. He looks fearful._

**Finn: I know that voice as well. They used to play his speeches, as part of our programming. But it shouldn’t be possible.**

**Poe: Who! What shouldn’t be possible.**

**Finn: Because Emperor Palpatine died 35 years ago, on the destruction of the second death star. What’s Exegol?**

**Rey: I’ve heard that name to. I read about it, in the jedi texts that I left on the Falcon.**

_Poe looks fearful, looking from both Finn and Rey. The Implications of the Emperors Return not being lost on him._

**Poe: We need to get our ship back.**

_The Ship leaves hyperspace, and flies towards Vicrul’ Ren’s star destroyer, The Huntress. They land inside the hanger and begin blasting their way out of it._

**Rey: Finn! Which way to the prisoners!**

**Finn: Ah… I don’t know, follow me!**

_After a while of running down corridors, They manage to find Lando and Rose._

**Lando: Hey! You came for us!**

**Poe: Of course, we did, now let’s go!**

_Having freed their friends, they begin to make their way to escape, firing on unsuspecting stormtroopers as they run._

_Suddenly Poe is shot in the arm, and he falls to the ground groaning in pain. Finn and Lyn run back to help him when they are suddenly surrounded by far too many stormtroopers._

**Poe: Oh… hey guys.**

**Female Stormtrooper: Silence scum!**

_They are about to open fire, when suddenly they begin choking. They fall to the ground dead, Vicrul, Ap’lek and Ushar Ren standing behind them._

**Vicrul: The Millennium Falcon is this way.**

_She begins to walk away, killing storm troopers that meet their path._

**Finn: Ah… what.**

_Rey shrugs, and begins to follow the knights. Finn supports Poe, and the group follows Rey._

_They are led to the hanger, and the others run towards the ship._

_Rey turns to Vicrul._

**Rey: Why are you helping us?**

**Vicrul: Hux betrayed us, made my own troopers mutiny against her. We were headed to escape, when we saw you, and decided we would rather give The Resistance an advantage then Hux one.**

**Rey: Thank you.**

**Vicrul: Don’t get used to it. Next time we see each other, I’ll be killing you.**

_Vicrul leaves, and Rey boards the Millennium Falcon._

_The Millennium Falcon flies down towards the planet, while we see the Knights ship, the Knight Buzzard, fly into space._


	11. Chapter 9: Exegol

_Rey Flips open the jedi texts until she finds the page on Exegol._

**Rey: Here! This is Exegol. It’s a secret planet home to the most dangerous of the Sith. If Palpatine really is back, that’s where he will be.**

**Finn: This has suddenly become a lot bigger than just the first order.**

**Poe: We need to get back to The Resistance. Plan our next move.**

_Hux walks to a podium on the steps out the front of the First Order main base. Hundreds of Stormtroopers are lined up before him._

**Hux: Are they ready to receive my message?**

**Officer: Yes, Supreme leader. The masses of the First Order await your commands.**

**Hux: Excellent. Begin the transmission.**

_The officers click a few buttons, and we see a montage of many first order officers accept the transmission, Hux appearing as a hologram._

**Hux: It is with a heavy heart, that I reveal the truth of our true leaders’ demise. Supreme Leader Snoke was cut down by his apprentice Kylo Ren. As such, I have charged Kylo Ren with Treason. His Knights have been served the same sentence. Kylo Ren has never been interested in ruling the first order. Under his leadership we have become weak, as he used us to fulfil his own fantasy’s. The Resistance knows that we are understaffed and are planning to make one last stand against us. But know this! To the loyalists, I speak to you! TO those who wish for a better galaxy, a galaxy ruled by us, Bring your fleets home. The Resistance thinks us weak, but we WILL rise up, and we Will crush the opposition. As next in line to the throne, I am taking command of the first order. And when history speaks of our sacrifice, they will remember this as the LAST DAY OF REBELLION!**

_The Storm Troopers raise their arms in their salute._

**Stormtroopers: ALL HAIL THE SUPREME LEADER.**

_Hux Smiles._

_Kylo Ren Arrives on Exegol. He lands his Tie silencer, and steps outside. He looks up to see the Knights of Ren flagship landing. His Last 3 remaining knights step out and approach him._

**Vicrul: Where are Kuruk and Cardo?**

**Kylo: They didn’t make it. Trudgen?**

**Vicrul: Killed by the Wookie.**

_Kylo nods and activates his lightsaber. The knights follow him towards the massive fortress._

_The elevator finishes descending, Kylo steps off it, Vicrul Close by with Ushar and Ap’Lek trailing behind as the begin to wander slowly through the maze of giant sith statues._

**Palpatine: At long last… My boy…**

_The Sith lord’s voice rings out, somehow louder than the lightning that crashes around Kylo._

**Palpatine: Welcome…**

_Kylo stays silent, moving closer towards the voice’s origin._

**Palpatine: Young Solo, I can feel your anger. Your hatred.**

_Palpatine Cackles._

**Palpatine: Snoke… has trained you well.**

**Kylo: I killed Snoke. I’ll kill you to.**

**Palpatine: Snoke? Snoke was a mere puppet I designed. I have been every voice…**

_Kylo Freezes as Palpatine’s Voice changes._

**Palpatine (As Snoke): YOU HAVE EVER HEARD**

**Palpatine (As Darth Vader): Inside your head…**

_As the hollow breathing of Darth Vader fades away, Kylo continues, Vicrul ever by his side._

_Kylo steps past several containers, inside there are clones of Snoke. Vicrul Pauses at them, studying them._

_Hooded figures shuffle around the tanks, paying no mind to them, almost as if they are insignificant. Kylo becomes, walks away from them, following the taunting voice, his knights on his heals, there weapons ready._

**Palpatine: The First Order was merely the beginning, a shell of the empire… I will give you so much more…**

_Kylo steps inside of a larger room and freezes. Before him sits a huge empty throne and Kylo stares at it in awe._

_Suddenly he spins around, pointing his sabre at the rotting face of Emperor Palpatine, who smiles at him. The Knights Also aim their weapons._

_Whatever has been keeping the Emperor Alive, has clearly had an affect on him. His lips are black, his eye’s hollow and empty, a milky white. His hands are rotting away, showing bone, and he is missing a few fingers. Through the rotting skin on his face, you can see parts of his skull. He almost has the appearance of seeming to melt._

_Palpatine’s head does not turn to face Kylo, having gone blind, but he knows he is there. He can sense him._

**Kylo: What could you possibly give me?**

**Palpatine: Everything. I see your mind. I see your lust for power. I can give it to you. I can give you the universe.**

_Kylo deactivates his lightsaber, glaring at Palpatine. Vicrul’s helmet turns slightly to Kylo, seeming to question him, before the knights stand at ease, but still ready to attack._

**Palpatine: There was a time that the sith was the most powerful force in the galaxy, but now, the last sith rots away. The time has come for someone far younger and far more powerful to lead. Do as I ask, and I shall give you the power of all the sith who have come before you. Do as I ask, and you shall sit the Sith throne. Do as I ask, and I shall bestow upon you the name… Darth… Ren.**

**Kylo: And what do you want?**

**Palpatine: The Jedi’s Extinction.**

_Kylo thinks for a moment._

**Palpatine: I know you are fond of the girl. But understand this. Bring her to me, and I shall corrupt her to the dark side. The Jedi will be no more, and when I am finished, she will be yours. After all, there must always be two, a master, and an apprentice. Together, The Two of you will bring about a new age of the Sith, and at last, we will have Victory. But you must beware, for she is not what you think she is.**

**Kylo: What is she?**

_Palpatine smiles, and as the scene fades to black._

_The Scene fades in as the newly appointed Supreme leader Hux enters his throne room. An officer walks beside him, talking._

**Officer: Sir, Construction on the planet shield has almost completed. Many of the first orders patrolling star destroyers have answered your call and are returning for the battle.**

**Hux: Excellent. So many years of careful planning to usurp the fool Kylo Ren, and fate just gives us an opportunity.**

_Hux stands before the throne, admiring it, and after a moment he finally sits in it._

**Hux: At last the First Order will take its rightful place in the new galaxy. The Rebellion will be wiped out! Kylo ren and his ilk, Destroyed! NOTHING WILL STAND IN THE WAY OF-**

**Officer: Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the outer rim.**

_Hux frowns, annoyed at having been interrupted._

**Hux: Fine. Put them through.**

_The officer nods, and the room gasps as the rotting face of Emperor Palpatine appears. Hux pales, immediately jumping up in shock._

**Hux: Impossible! How!**

_Palpatine smiles._

**Palpatine: Armitage Hux. I must say, I’m rather surprised on how far you have come, in your rise to power.**

**Hux: Emperor. How… You Died! How is it you speak to me now!**

**Palpatine: My death… was merely a detour in my plans. But now, that I have indeed returned, once more, the Empire will Kneel to me…**

_The Officers in the room watch Hux’s reaction. His face changes from Fear, to Rage, back to fear, and then acceptance. Hux falls to his knees, as he bows before the emperor._

**Hux: As my father served you in the old war, I now once more pledge myself to you.**

**Palpatine: Good… The final battle is nearly upon us. At last The Resistance will be wiped from the galaxy, and the Jedi extinct.**

**Hux: My lord. Due to Kylo’s Arrogance in his time on the throne, the First Order has become scattered, and weak. I fear that we will not defeat The Resistance in an all-out battle.**

_Palpatine Laughs._

**Palpatine: Fear not… Preparations, have indeed been made. I am sending you my forces, Allegiant General Pryde will… take care of you.**

_Two Empire Era Star Destroyers exit Hyperspace over Coruscant, with red colourings being featured. Another ship appears, an empire Era Superstar Destroyer, its size dwarfing the others. The Lead ship is called, The Revan._

_The Camera cuts into the bridge of the Revan, where Allegiant General Pryde awaits. Pryde wears the garb of Empire Officers old, with small differences being some Red highlights on the uniform, and a Dark Red Cape that flows from his shoulders. He supports himself with a fancy walking stick._

_Six Red Sith Troopers wearing a Black Cloak, Pryde’s Personal Guard, stand guard by him._

_We see a montage of shots of these new imposing Sith troopers, as Palpatine Monologues. There are thousands of the troopers, lined up in hanger bays and walking through the halls._

**Palpatine: The First Order was merely the beginning! The New Order, The Order of The Sith Eternal, will ensure the final word of Rebellion is snuffed out. Together… The Sith Eternal and the First order, shall rule the galaxy, and… we shall have peace…**

_The Camera fades to black on a final shot of Pryde looking over Coruscant._


	12. Chapter 10: Rey’s Secret.

_The Falcon Lands on Ajan Kloss, and our heroes exit it. They are walking around Rey, who is hurriedly flipping through the Jedi texts._

**Poe: Come on Rey? Have you found what you’re looking for?**

**Rey: Not yet, stop distracting me!**

**Commander D'Acy: General!**

_They stop walking and look up as commander D’Acy approaches._

**Commander D’Acy: There’s something you need to hear.**

_Cuts to inside The Resistance base. They are once more standing around the hologram table in the middle of the room._

**Connix: General, it’s transmitting on all frequencies.**

_Connix presses a button, and the Message from Palpatine begins to play._

**Palpatine: A last, a great error shall be corrected. At last the Jedi and Rebels will be wiped from the galaxy. At Last, the day has come! The Day of revenge. The Day of the sith! An Empire toppled by enemies will rise once more in the Sith Eternal! All Free worlds, Surrender… Or die. Resistance, I challenge you. Come and Face my forces, one last time. Come meet your destruction. Come to the place it all began, The World Of Coruscant. At Last, The Final battle… Begins.**

_When the message ends, everyone is silent in shock._

**Luke: Palpatine.**

_The Resistance turns to face him as he appears, stepping past them to the control room._

**D’Acy: What are we going to do? If Palpatine has returned again, how can we possibly hope to stop him?**

**Luke: The Resistance will do nothing with Palpatine.**

**Poe: What? Why?**

**Luke: Palpatine is the problem of the Jedi. He must be dealt with by the Jedi. If The Resistance goes to Exegol, the First Order will have all the time it needs to prepare. The Resistance must attack the first order, while they are disorganised. Both the First Order and Palpatine must be defeated at the same time, or else one of them will simply rise again.**

**Finn: We don’t have the resources to attack both planets.**

**Luke: They is why, only Rey will go to Exegol.**

_Rey looks up in shock at what Luke has suggested. However, she doesn’t hear what anyone says, as the sounds begin to quieten. She jumps up and runs from the room. The Resistance watches her go._

**Poe: I don’t think she likes that idea.**

_Rey makes it to the outside of the base, and stops, seeing no one around. Kylo appears in front of her, helmetless._

**Rey: Why did you attack me?**

_Kylo remains silent._

**Rey: Is Palpatine really back?**

**Kylo: Yes.**

**Rey: Ben Please. Help me defeat him!**

**Kylo: I Can’t.**

**Rey: Why!**

**Kylo: Because of who you are.**

_Rey seems shocked for a moment._

**Rey: What do you mean?**

**Kylo: Come to Endor. I’ll tell you.**

_Kylo puts back on his helmet, and the scene fades from The Resistance base to the forest moon of ender, where Kylo is standing._

_Vicrul Ren approaches him._

**Vicrul: Is the Scavenger coming?**

_Kylo nods and turns around to see his last 3 remaining knights. Vicrul sits with them around a campfire._

**Vicrul: Sit with us.**

_Kylo stays still for a moment, and then moves forward, seating himself in front of them._

**Vicrul: What’s the Plan, Kylo?**

**Kylo: Protect the crystal and capture Rey.**

_Vicrul tilts her helmet, like she is judging him._

**Vicrul (Quietly): Ben. Is that really the plan?**

_Kylo does not answer._

_Rey runs back into the base, grabbing the Jedi texts and flipping a few more pages. Suddenly she stops, seeing the crystals printed onto the page. She Points to it, placing it on the table in front of everyone._

**Rey: I found it! This is what Kylo and I destroyed under the Jedi temple. He said he destroyed another one under the ruins of Vader’s Castle on Mustafar.**

_Luke looks almost frightened._

**Luke: It can’t be…**

**Poe: Ok, it’s a rock. Why is that important?**

**Luke: It’s not a rock. The Crystal is a Dark Side Conduit. The creator absorbs the souls of victims, to keep themselves alive, even being able to return from death.**

**Finn: Wait, so people can use the dark side to create these things, and they can come back to life from any fate?**

**Luke: Almost. It prevents their spirit from dying, even if the entirety of the host’s body is destroyed.**

**Poe: Like Palpatine was? What’s to stop any Sith Lord from creating these things?**

**Luke: They are incredibly difficult to forge. The Sacrifice needed to create even one, it would require the life force of an entire… planet.**

_Luke trails off… suddenly realising something. Poe seems to be thinking the same thing._

**Poe (Quietly): Could one have been created with the destruction of Alderann?**

_Luke’s hand is raised to his mouth, as suddenly everything is pieced together for him._

**Luke: Even the amount of life that was on the Death stars, could have been enough Fuel to create a weaker one.**

**Finn: The destruction of the new republic. Five worlds were destroyed.**

_The Resistance has gone quiet in fear and shock._

**Rey: It explains why the Empire kept building planet killing weapons, no matter how many times you destroyed them.**

**Lando: Operation Cinder.**

_Everyone turns to face him._

**Lando: In the final days of the empire, after Palpatine’s death, several worlds loyal to the empire were attacked by a program called Operation Cinder.**

**Commander D’Acy: Millions of lives were lost, in a contingency plan stating that should the Emperor be defeated, then the empire didn’t deserve to outlive it’s ruler.**

**Lando: It was meant as one final insult to the rebellion. Palpatine’s Last Hurrah.**

_A thought occurs to Rey, and she Turns back to Luke._

**Rey: Master Skywalker. Where was the final Death star destroyed?**

**Luke: My father defeated Palpatine and Lando Destroyed the Death Star above the Forrest Moon of Endor.**

_Rey turns to Poe and Finn._

**Rey: There’s something I need to tell you.**

_The camera cuts to outside, on Poe’s Face._

**Poe (Shouting): You’ve Been doing WHAT with KYLO REN!**

_Rey is seated on the ground, looking down ashamed and fidgeting with some pieces of clothe from her robes._

_Finn, Chewbacca, Lando, Poe, Rose, and Lando stand in front of her. Luke stands beside Rey._

_Chewie gives a low mournful growl. This is the person who killed his best friend, who tricked and Betrayed Rey before on Crait. And Yet, it is also Ben Solo, the troubled boy he watched over and bonded with before he was sent to Luke._

**Rey: I didn’t want to! I couldn’t control it!**

**Poe: How does that make it any better! You put the entirety of The Resistance at risk! What if Kylo used it to find us!**

**Rey (Quietly): It isn’t powerful enough yet… But I had a plan for when it did.**

**Poe: Which was?!**

_Rey stays quiet, refusing to meet his gaze._

**Rose (Quietly): You were going to leave… weren’t you?**

_Rey stays silent, but gives a single nod, still refusing to meet their faces. Poe’s anger begins to fade, as he sees how deeply this was affecting her._

**Finn: Rey, we’re your friends? Why would you keep this from us?**

**Rey: Because I was afraid. You need to understand, I come from nothing.**

_Luke looks uncomfortable as she says this._

**Rey: And then suddenly, I had this, this family with the Resistance. And I was afraid that If you knew how much of a danger I was, you would hate me.**

_Poe Sighs, rubbing his eyes._

**Poe: I can’t hate you Rey. Don’t get me wrong, I’m angry, I hate that you hid it, putting everyone in danger… But I can’t hate you. I just need to ask two things.**

_Rey finally looks up, staring a Poe._

**Rey: Anything.**

**Poe: Did Leia Know?**

**Rey: She did.**

_Poe nods. A weight seems to have been lifted from his shoulders._

**Poe: Is there good in him? Is he Redeemable?**

**Rey: I hope so. He’s angry, and he’s lost. He feels tremendous guilt over the death of Han. He almost went insane when Leia… No matter what he does to hide it, there is still light in him.**

**Poe: I hope your right. For Leia’s sake.**

**Rey: Ben and I were working together to find out what the crystals were. This also wasn’t the first time I have heard Palpatine’s voice. We have both shared visions together, and now I know it was Palpatine trying to summon us to him.**

**Finn: If Palpatine wants you, then we can’t let you go. You need to stay far away from him.**

**Luke: While it is troubling that Palpatine is summoning Rey, as it stands Rey is the only hope we have of defeating Palpatine.**

**Rey: Kylo told me I need to go to Endor. Given what we know, I think it’s most likely that’s were the last dark crystal is.**

**Finn: We’re going with you. You’re not facing Kylo alone.**

**Rey: No Finn. I need to go alone.**

**Finn: Yeah… Alone with friends.**

_Rey blinks, then sighs and smiles._

**Poe: I need to stay behind. We need to prepare The Resistance for an attack on Coruscant.**

**Rose: Surely someone should go with Rey to Exegol though. It would be foolish to go alone.**

**Rey: I won’t be alone. Ben will be with me.**

**Lando: Can you trust him?**

**Rey: I hope so.**

_Lando nods._

**Lando: I hope he is. Kylo Ren murdered my best friend. But Ben Solo is family. I just hope you know who your taking with you to Exegol.**

_Chewie gives a growl in agreement._

**Lando: Then it is decided. If the final battle is truly upon us, then I’ll take the Falcon with Chewie and C3-PO. We’ll fly around the galaxy, sending out a message to try and get people to join with us at Coruscant.**

_Poe smiles, and gives a nod of thanks to him._

**Rose: The First Order will have finished construction on the planet wide shield by now. We can’t land our troops on the planet for a ground assault on the capital.**

**UB-76: We may be able to help with that.**

_Everyone turns to look at UB-76, Lyn and EZ-279, who are approaching._

**EZ: Sorry, couldn’t help listening in.**

**Poe: UB?**

_UB smiles._

**Ubbe: Actually, is Ubbe now. Maz gave me a name.**

_EZ laughs._

**Easy: And I’m Easy. I named myself.**

**Ubbe: Look, when I was with the first order, I worked construction on the shield. If I can get into the main console, I should be able to shut it down.**

_Poe Nods._

**Poe: That could work. If we land our ground assault on the ring, we can shut down the shield, and then the ground team can continue to the planet.**

**Easy: If I may, I’d like to be on the ground team as well. I got a lot of payback waiting to dish out to these guys.**

**Poe: Very well. Finn and Rose will lead the ground assault team, with Ubbe and Easy. Rey will face Palpatine, Lando finds help, and I’ll lead the fleet in the battle.**

**Lyn: I want to help as well!**

_Everyone looks at her, almost a little uncomfortable, not happy about the idea of bringing her into the battle. Only Finn smiles._

**Finn: Sure, why not.**

**Rey: Finn!**

**Finn: What? She’s stuck with us so far. She Might as well see it to the end.**

_Finn looks at Lyn._

**Finn: So long as you promise to stay by me ok. Follow my orders to the letter, and you stay behind me.**

_Lyn Nods excitedly._

**Lyn: Yes! I promise!**

**Finn: Good. But before that, Lyn will go with Rey and Me to Endor. We’ll destroy the last crystal, confront Ren, and then we’ll come back. Rey can head to Exegol, and we’ll join up with the resistance.**

**Poe: Right, we’ll prepare for the final battle. As soon as you get back, we’re leaving.**

**Finn: Right.**

**Lando: Well we have our shot. Let’s take it.**

_Everyone starts to run off to prepare for their assigned tasks._

_Rey stands up, but before she goes, Luke puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns to face him._

**Rey: Master?**

**Luke: Rey. Never be afraid of who you are.**

_Rey looks a little troubled, and Luke fades away. She breathes, steadying herself. Then, she turns, walking away._


	13. Chapter 10: Duel of the fates.

_The small Resistance shuttle flies down to Endor. As they fly over the ocean, they can see the wreckage of the death star._

**Finn: How are we going to find this thing?**

_Rey closes her eyes, reaching out with the force._

**Rey: I can feel something beckoning to me.**

**Finn: Ren?**

**Rey: No… but he is close by.**

_She opens her eyes, and points to a relatively stable platform._

**Rey: Land there.**

_Rey exits the ship, and sees a large gap between them, and where they need to go._

**Finn: No way we’re making that jump.**

**Rey: Wait here.**

_Rey takes a running leap, and jumps, flying across the wreckage and out of view._

**Lyn: Something tells me she planned this.**

_Finn sighs._

**Finn: Probably. Come on, let’s get ready to help.**

_The camera now cuts Rey inside the death star, climbing up a large pillar. She’s sweating and panting heavily. Suddenly the ledge gives way out from under her, and she yelps, falling but managing to grab another ledge. Her broken platform tumbles into the depths below. She climbs back up, and then looks to a platform a little bit away._

_She tenses, and the leaps for it, grabbing it and pulling herself up, panting._

_The camera cuts to her hand grabbing another ledge, and she pulls herself up, now finding herself in a massive hallway._

_Stormtrooper armour, rusted from the wetness, and body’s having decomposed long ago, litter the hall as she walks past them. Rey looks around as she walks, her hand on her lightsaber as she is easily creeped out._

_Cut to climbing up from the floor, and she pulls herself up, as the emperor’s theme plays softly in the background._

_She walks around a corner and sees the remains of the Emperor’s throne room. The chair is ruined and tilted slightly. Rey pauses, staring at it almost in a trance. She can feel the dark side energy._

_She looks to the side, and sees a door, which would have not normally been noticed. She approaches it and tries to open. When it doesn’t, she activates her lightsaber and cuts through it, stepping through the hole._

_Inside she sees the crystal, glowing with power, and it seems to brighten as she gets closer. A soft chanting seems to echo around the room._

_She reaches her hand forward and closes her eyes. Suddenly she hears a lightsaber activating, and she opens them, coming face to face with an evil version of herself._

**Dark Rey: Welcome Sister.**

_Dark Rey suddenly swings her lightsaber, which Rey Deflects. The Two being to duel quickly. Dark Rey taunts Rey._

**Dark Rey: Maybe when I finish with you, I’ll go and deal with those friends of yours you left outside. Maybe I’ll take your place on throne? I’ll become who you were always meant to be!**

_Rey screams in anger and throws dark Rey back. Almost on auto pilot, Rey shoves out her hand, and Force Lightning flies from her fingertips, hitting Dark Rey._

_Dark Rey cackles, before exploding into ash._

_Rey looks shocked and raises her hands to look at them. She turns to the crystal and screams, her eyes a bright sith yellow. She activates her lightsaber, a blood red blade, and swings it, destroying the crystal. The Blast sends her flying backwards, and she lands outside in the throne room._

_She gets up, shocked, and turns around and freezes. Kylo ren stands before her._

_Kylo Approaches Rey, who aims her sabre at him._

**Kylo: You saw it? Didn’t you?**

**Rey: Why did you attack me?**

**Kylo pauses, contemplating his answer.**

**Kylo: Because I saw what you were. I realised my mistake and attacked out of fear.**

**Rey: Mistake?**

**Kylo: The mistake I made about your parents. Your identity.**

_Rey seems shocked for a moment. Kylo raises his hands, gripping his helmet and taking it off, looking straight at her._

**Rey: You lied to me?**

**Kylo: I never lied to you. I misinterpreted the vision I was shown. But I know now. It’s Why Snoke tried to kill you.**

**Rey: Snoke?**

**Kylo: Snoke was the Emperor’s puppet. But he betrayed Palpatine, taking the First Order for himself. And when I found you, Snoke became fearful, because of who you are. Because of the threat to his power you posed. The threat you now pose to mine.**

**Rey: Who am I?**

**Kylo: Your Parents… The ones who abandoned you on that junk planet. They weren’t your parents. They were scientists.**

**Rey: No…**

**Kylo: Scientists tasked with creating the most powerful being in the galaxy. The perfect successor to the Emperor.**

**Rey: No!**

**Kylo: Rey. Your power is HIS power. You’re not just a descendant to Palpatine.**

_Rey Screams, activating her lightsaber, now once more a bright blue, and swings at Kylo, who dodges a few blows, before jumping backwards. He is forced to drop his helmet, and he looks her in the eyes._

**Kylo: You ARE Palpatine.**

_Rey attacks again, and the battle on the death star begins._

_Rey attacks him out of anger, and Kylo jumps down out of view. Rey follows him, and lands inside a narrow hallway. Kylo, having activated his lightsabre, attacks her, and they fight their way backwards._

_After a moment, he roars in anger, and throws his hand up, sending her flying. She goes flying through a wall and begins to fall down into a hanger bay. Before she can however, she manages to grab onto one of the rafters on the roof and pulls herself up._

_She looks upwards to see Kylo standing above her, and he jumps out of the hole, landing on the rafters. The two don’t move for a moment, trying to gain their balance._

_Finally, Kylo Attacks, and the two have to try and balance while defending from each other. Rey is still only using one side of her lightsaber, so as to not unbalance herself._

_One of Kylo’s attacks gets deflected downwards, cutting the rafter in half. Kylo’s side begins to dip with the effort, and Rey takes the moment of his distraction to force jump over him, activating the other side of her lightsaber as she does, and cutting the rafter on the other side of him._

_The rafter, with him on it, falls to the hanger below, but he manages to throw his lightsaber, cutting the beam just behind Rey, so that she falls as well._

_Before they hit the ground, both manage to slow their descents using the force. Kylo lands heavily, a little further forward, with his back to Rey. Rey rolls when she hits the ground, and beings running towards him._

_Kylo turns around, picks up the broken wing of a tie fighter with the force, and throws it at her._

_She speeds up, before sliding on her knees, leaning backwards as the wing barely misses her head. She jumps up again and is now using both sides of her lightsaber to attack him. She manages to avoid one of his blows, dodging to the side, and swing her lower blade upwards at his face. He quickly reaches out his hand, using the force to free her arm in place._

_Rey quickly unclips her double bladed into two singular blades, swinging the arm and blade not frozen at him._

_Kylo’s concentration is broken and is now forced to deal with both of Rey’s Lightsabres at the same time, and rather then choose to block, he instead jumps backwards. He glances behind him, where the hanger doors open up to the outside. He turns and runs, jumping to several pieces of wreckage scattered around the ocean, using them as platforms to jump upwards towards more stable ground._

_Rey clips her lightsaber back together, deactivates one side and begins to follow him._

_Lyn and Finn have managed to climb over to the other side and are inside a corridor. They can hear the lightsabre’s and begin to make their way outside._

**Finn: Come on, this way.**

_Rey and Kylo are duelling across the wreckage, the waves crashing around them, and we see Finn and Lyn start to run towards them._

**Finn: Rey!**

_Rey forces Pushes Kylo back a few steps, and she turns seeing Finn and Lyn running towards them._

**Rey (Screaming): NO!**

_She force pushes Both Finn and Lyn backwards. They are sent flying, landing on their backs a little further away._

_Rey turns back to Kylo, and sees a massive wave approaching them. See runs and Jumps over him, and he turns watching her as she jumps over parts of the wreckage sticking out of the ocean._

_Kylo takes a running jump, and beings to climb across the same wreckage that she had, until they reach another long trench._

_Rey lands on the ground, and Kylo lands in front of her. He quickly turns around, and the two begin attacking each other again._

_Finn sits up, watching them go._

**Finn (Shouting): REY!**

**Lyn: Stop Finn!**

**Finn: I won’t leave her!**

**Lyn: We don’t have a choice! We can’t make that jump!**

_Finn can only watch in horror._

_Rey and Kylo begin a lock on, and Rey notices another massive Wave about to engulf them. She quickly backflips away from him, landing further down the track. In the background we can see Kylo’s Tie Silencer._

_She raises her lightsaber, ready to defend herself, as the wave crashes down over where Kylo was standing._

_A few moments later he emerges, soaking wet, but using the force to keep the main power of the wave from crashing down on him._

_He roars, and sends a massive funnel of water at Rey, who holds out her hand, using her own abilities to send the water harmlessly away from her._

_Kylo uses the force to pick up several pieces of scrap, and Rey begins to charge at him._

_He throws one, and she cuts it in half, deflects a second one with the force, and then jumps onto the third, using it as a booster to jump towards Kylo, who simply holds up his blade, deflecting the blow._

_Rey activates the second end of her lightsaber, and the battle continues._

_Kylo is beginning to lose his patience, his attacks start to become more quick, random, and heavier, losing himself to his anger. Suddenly Rey has gone from being on the attack to having to defend, and she deactivates one side of her blade to allow for easier defending._

_Kylo continues to force her to back up, never relenting in his attack, and Rey starts to look fearful. Suddenly, she trips backwards on a piece of debris, and while she doesn’t fall over, it gives Kylo the opportunity he needs. He flings his hand outwards, and she is sent flying back, landing on her back._

_Kylo jumps, lands in front of her, and she tries to attack from her point on the ground, but Kylo knocks her Lightsabre so hard it goes flying from her hand. Rey gazes up into Kylo’s eyes, fear on her face as she crawls backwards quickly._

_Kylo’s eyes have turned a sith yellow, as he approaches her, snarling._

_Kylo points his sabre at her, and then rises it to strike in his anger._

**Leia: Ben…**

_He freezes as the single word as soft as the wind is heard. His eyes turn back to their clear blue._

_Kylo begins to shake, and then drops his sabre. He falls to his knees in front of Rey, as he beings to sob. Rey also beings to cry, having also heard the voice of Leia._

_Finally, the two look at each other._

**Rey: I wanted to take your hand that day. Ben’s hand.**

_Kylo stays silent as she stands up, and Rey turns, running towards the Tie Silencer. As she does, she reaches out a hand, and her lightsabre flies into it. Kylo stays on his knees as she boards the ship and does not move as it flies away._

_A little further away, Finn and Lyn watch her fly away._

**Lyn: Finn… We need to get back to the resistance.**

_Finn stays silent, but nods, and the two begin to walk away._

_On the shore, we can see the back of Vicrul Ren also watch the silencer fly away._

**Palpatine (Through her mind): Kylo Ren has betrayed us. Return to me and take your place in the new world order.**

_Vicrul doesn’t respond to Palpatine. Ap’Lek and Ushar Ren step up beside her._

**Ap’Lek: Vicrul?**

_Vicrul glances at them._

**Ushar: What are your orders?**

_Vicrul stays quiet a moment, thinking._

**Vicrul: It’s time to go.**


	14. Chapter 11: Redemption

_Kylo stands atop the broken death star, starring out into the ocean. His lightsaber held loosely in his hand._

**???: Hey Kid.**

_Kylo turns and sees the force ghost of his grandfather. Anakin Skywalker. Anakin has a sad smile, and steps closer to Kylo._

**Kylo: You’re not real. Just another voice in my head.**

**Anakin: No Ben.**

_He steps closer, holding his hand up and lightly holding Kylo’s Cheek._

**Anakin: I’m here. Come home.**

**Kylo: It’s too late. She’s gone.**

**Anakin: No one’s ever truly gone. What your mother lived for. What she fought for. It’s up to you to preserve that. She will always be with you Ben.**

**Kylo (Crying): Ben Solo is dead. He can’t come back from this.**

**Anakin: No. Kylo Ren is dead. As is Darth Vader. Ben Solo, Anakin Skywalker, we are alive. You know what you have to do.**

**Kylo: But I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.**

**Anakin: You do. You always have. You just needed someone to show you the way.**

_Ben Solo turns, throwing his lightsaber into the ocean. Suddenly it comes flying back up, and Anakin catches it._

**Ben: Why?**

_Anakin opens a hatch and pulls out the cracked Kyber crystal._

**Anakin: Because, you were right. We need to leave the past in the past. It’s time for the Jedi to end. It’s time for the Sith to end. You have Darkness Ben. But you have Light. And if you ever want to achieve balance, you must heal and move on.**

_Anakin hands him the hilt of his lightsaber, and the Kyber crystal, which Ben folds his hand around. Anakin continues to hold his hand._

**Ben: How can I?**

**Anakin: Find the Balance. Heal your inner torment. And only then, will you be ready to face Palpatine.**

**Ben: I can’t do it alone.**

**Anakin: You won’t be. This time, we shall do it together.**

_Anakin fades away. Ben Stands for a moment, before sitting in a cross-legged position. He places his lightsaber in front of him but continues to hold his crystal. He closes his eyes and breathes._

_The Resistance Shuttle arrives back at The Resistance base. Finn and Lyn walk out of it, looking saddened. Poe sees them and runs up to them._

**Poe: Hey! How did it go?**

**Lyn: Bad… Really bad.**

_Poe stops running, and fear becomes evident on his face._

**Poe: Where’s Rey?**

**Finn: She fought Kylo, then stole his ship and sped off. I don’t know where.**

_Poe sighs._

**Poe: Let’s just hope she’s sticking to the plan and going to Exegol.**

_The Camera Cuts to the familiar island of Ahch-to. The Tie Silence speeds down towards the planet._

_Cut to Rey throwing a log, and we see a shot of the ship on fire. Rey picks up her lightsaber and holds it in her hand. This is the first time we really get a good look at it. It is a double-bladed Sabre, built using parts from her staff and the Broken Skywalker Lightsaber._

_She screams and throws the lightsaber full force at the burning mess. Before it hits the flames, a blue hand shoots out, catching it, Luke Skywalker emerging from the flames._

**Luke: A Jedi’s weapon deserves more respect.**

_Rey stares at him, shock on her face, but then she turns and hurries away from him._

**Luke: Rey!**

**Rey: Go Away!**

_She yells back, making her way down the beach, refusing to look at him._

_Luke appears in front of her, blocking her path. He is still holding the lightsaber._

**Luke (Softly): Rey… what are you doing?**

_Rey turns, and begins to walk up the steps leading to the top of the cliff._

**Rey: You know what I’m doing! Leave me alone!**

_When she reaches the top of the stairs, Luke once more appears in front of her._

_She turns and walks towards Luke’s old hut. Luke follows her, and she slams the door in front of him. He pauses, looking at it, before he simply phases through it, entering the hut._

_He watches silently as Rey stands in the middle of the room, with back to him. Finally, she falls to her Knees, beginning to sob._

**Rey: I won’t become what the visions showed me! I won’t become the next Palpatine! I can’t be. I can’t be…**

**Luke: A clone?**

**Rey’s head snaps to look at him.**

**Rey: You know? How!**

_Luke sighs, and sits himself on his old Bed, in front of her._

**Luke: I didn’t always. But… when you pass on, you gain certain knowledge. Access to information you normally would not be able to know. However, the Force does not allow us to divulge this information, until the mortals have either discovered it for themselves, or they are ready.**

**Rey (Angrily): Well now I at least know why you’re always being so cryptic!**

_Luke Smiles sadly._

**Luke: Rey… how you were born does not change who you are; or will become. Your birth changes nothing. You must confront Palpatine.**

_Rey looks down, her sobs starting to quieten._

**Rey: I can’t. Not alone. I need help, and Guidance!**

_She looks to him._

**Rey: Please… Help me.**

_Luke nods, before standing up. He offers his hand, and she takes it, as he pulls her to her feet._

**Luke: Come with me. There’s someone I want you to meet.**

_The camera cuts to outside, where we are overlooking the shoulder of another Blue figure, watching the door._

_Rey and Luke exit the hut, and Rey freezes, looking at the person off screen._

**???: Hello Rey.**

_The force ghost gives a kind smile as Rey and Luke approach._

**Luke: Rey. This is Master Obi-wan Kenobi. One of the two masters who instructed me.**

_Rey glances from Luke to Obi-wan._

**Rey: It is an honour to meet you, Master Kenobi.**

_Obi-wan bows his head in a nod of respect._

**Obi-Wan: Likewise, Rey. We have watched over you for a very long time.**

**Rey: We?**

_There is a little crazed giggle, and Rey turns and looks down to see another force ghost._

**Yoda: Ah… Young Rey. More aware of your surroundings, you must be. Otherwise, see the big picture, you will not.**

**Luke: And This is Grand Master Yoda. My other mentor who oversaw my training.**

_Rey bows slightly in respect to him. Yoda giggles a little._

**Obi-Wan: Rey. We know of your fears in facing Palpatine.**

**Yoda: Help you, we can. But ready for the cost, you must be.**

**Rey: Cost?**

**Luke: Rey. We can go with you to Exegol, but if we do, you will never be able to commune with the Jedi of the past, again.**

**Yoda: Give up immortality, we will, to destroy the Emperor’s spirit forever, we shall.**

**Obi-wan: The Jedi, and the Sith shall be no more. Is this truly the path you wish to follow Rey?**

_Rey thinks for a moment. Finally, she calms herself, rubs her eyes of the tears still remaining. She looks to the 3 spirits with fierce determination._

**Rey: If we don’t finish Palpatine off once and for all, then his darkness will plague forever plague the galaxy. For peace, and Balance throughout the galaxy, I don’t think any cost is too high.**

_The Older Jedi smile at her. Luke holds out her lightsaber, and she looks at it, before picking it up and studying it. Then she clips it back onto her belt. Then something occurs to Rey._

**Rey: Wait… Even if I we need to defeat Palpatine, I just destroyed the only way off this island.**

_Luke Smiles._

**Luke: You have everything you need.**

_Obi-wan, Yoda and Luke walk towards the edge of the cliff. Rey watches as they close their eyes and reach out their hands._

_Luke’s old x-wing begins to move upwards from the ocean, and after a few moments, comes to levitate before them. They open their eyes, turning back to Rey, who smiles at them as the camera fades to black._


	15. Chapter 12: Battle Plans.

_The camera fades in The Resistance base. Everyone is once more standing around the hologram table, only this time the hologram displays the first order capital, showcase the massive cannons on the roof of the building._

**Poe: After Shutting down the shield, the ground team can move to the capital. There, they will fight their way into the throne room, where they can take control of the orbital cannons. Those cannons are fleet killers, Death Star tech on a smaller scale. If the First Order doesn’t surrender, then we can use their own weapons against them.**

_Lando smiles._

**Lando: That’s our shot.**

_There are a few mutterings of agreement, but some members seem a little on edge._

**Maz Kanata: What’s to stop the First Order using those cannons against us?**

_Ubbe steps forward._

**Ubbe: While the shield is active, they cannot fire from the planet. However, when the shield goes down, the cannons can’t hit the smaller targets. Your cruiser will need to hang back until we have either destroyed the cannons or turned them on the first order.**

**Poe: Connix.**

_Admiral Connix glances up._

**Finn: You’re in charge of the Olympus. It’s the last star cruiser we have, so you need to protect it.**

**Admiral Connix: Understood General.**

_Easy steps forward._

**Easy: The First Order spoke about something you guys did a few years ago, a Holdo manoeuvre I think it was called. Why not do some of those?**

_A few people nod in agreement._

**Poe: Those moves are too risky, and as we said, we only have the one-star cruiser. We don’t have the numbers necessary to pull even one off.**

_A few members of The Resistance mutter amongst themselves._

**Resistance Member: We don’t even have the numbers for the battle. We’re completely alone.**

**Finn: Come on guys. We can do this. Lando will find people. People will answer the call. They’ll come!**

_The Resistance members mutter again._

**Finn: They are! Luke, Leia, Han, they all fought the odds before in the old war. Now it’s our turn. We can’t allow the First Order, or the Sith Eternal to win!**

_Some of the Resistance members start nodding. The Camera Focus’s on Poe as his Speech begins._

**Poe: We’re Not Alone… The First Order wins by making us think we are, but good people will fight if we lead them.**

_Shots of Resistance members checking their blasters, fuelling, and boarding ships._

**Finn: Leia Never gave up… And neither will we. We are going to show them we are not afraid.**

_Some Resistance members hug each other. R2-D2 is loaded into Poe’s X-wing. People are hurrying about._

**Poe: What our mothers and Fathers fought for… we will not let die!**

_Chewie hugs Lyn, while Lando shakes Finn’s Hand, before turning and boarding the Millennium Falcon._

**Poe: Not today… No, today we make the final stand. For the Galaxy!**

_Easy and Ubbe are sitting together, talking, but we cannot hear what they are saying. Rose approaches them and says something. The two glances at each other and nod, getting up and following her onto a landing transport._

**Poe: For Leia…**

_The Tantive IV, Leia’s Iconic Ship, is the first ship to take off. Maz Kanata watches it with a smile, then picks up her blaster and begins to make her way to the troop transports._

**Poe: For Ackbar. For Holdo. For Han. For everyone we have lost.**

_Poe faces Finn at the table, the hologram of Coruscant still displayed._

_Finn looks at him, and smiles_.

**Finn: They have taken enough of us. Now we take the war to them!**

_Admiral Connix boards the Olympus Star Cruiser. She sits in the pilot’s seat, nodding to her crew. The Olympus begins to ascend into the atmosphere._

_Poe boards his X-Wing, R2-D2 gives a few beeps._

_The Resistance fleet flies into the upper atmosphere, and the camera flies along with them as they go into hyperspace._


	16. Chapter 13: The Final Battle Begins.

_The resistances exit hyperspace, and immediately they are fired upon by over 50 star-destroyers._

**Poe: Woah! Welcome to Coruscant!**

_Poe notices the Massive Red Super Star Destroyer, The Revan._

**Poe: When did they get that?!**

_Both the Triangle shaped Tie-fighters signature to the Sith troopers and regular First Order tie fighters begin to attack the fleet._

**Connix: Poe! What do we do!?**

**Poe: Ground team, stick to the plan! Everyone else, just try to survive!**

_The massive space battle begins._

_Allegiant General Pryde and Supreme Leader Hux watch on from the main bridge of the Revan. Pryde smirks as The Resistance is taken by surprise. Hux glances at him but doesn’t say anything._

_Rey is flying through hyperspace, and she appears in front of the planet Exegol. She lands the X-Wing and takes off Luke’s Old Pilot helmet. She sees the Knight of Ren’s Ship, parked nearby, and begins to approach the large fortress. Lightning crashes around her._

_Finns Troop transport manages to land onto the planet ring, and He, Along with Easy, Lyn, Ubbe, Rose, and Several Resistance members begin to run along the walkways. Maz Kanata Flies using her jetpack._

_On the bridge of the main star destroyer._

**Officer: Sir! The Resistance has landed troops on the planetary shield!**

**Pryde: Send my forces to intercept them.**

_Hux glances at Pryde, seeming a little uneasy._

_Sith Jet troopers land and begin to fire on the resistance. One goes to shoot Rose, who is cornered, before a blast kills it, and she sees Lyn wave, before running after Finn._

_Easy throws several bombs at them, and he wields a machine gun type blaster, mowing down the enemy. Maz Kanata stands beside him, also firing her rifle._

_More reinforcements arrive, and The Resistance is forced to take covers behind anything they can. Several people are shot down. Finn crouches down behind cover, Lyn and Ubbe beside him._

**Finn: Poe! We are pinned down! We cannot get inside!**

_Through the window to the control tower, he can see several regular storm troopers, and suddenly he has an idea._

**Finn: Wait… Ubbe! Where is the communication tower?**

**Ubbe: Right There!**

_Ubbe points to behind them, to a little behind the landing ships._

**Finn: I need to get there. Lyn, Rose, BB-8 and Ubbe, come with me! Easy, Maz! You’re in charge, hold the line until I get back!**

**Easy: Understood!**

**Maz: Good Luck!**

_Finn and the people he has selected, take a few shots at the Sith troopers before they turn and begin to run back the way they came._


	17. Chapter 14: Rebellion

_Cut to Rey on the elevator as it begins to descend, the emperor’s theme plays softly in the background. She gazes around at the massive statues of Sith lords of the past. Her Lightsaber, while not active, is gripped tightly in her hand._

_BB-8 Unlocks the door to the communications tower, and They rush inside, Pointing their blasters at the few stormtroopers inside. The stormtroopers aim their blasters at Finn._

**Finn: Do you really think you’re going to win this?**

_The stormtroopers helmets turns as they glance at each other, before throwing their blasters to the ground. Finn smiles at them._

_Rey continues creeping around, until she comes out into a massive room. A massive spiked throne sits in the middle, and she stares at it in horror._

_Softly, she beings to hear an alien chanting, and she turns around, looking around the arena to see the massive shifting forms of the Sith Acolytes. The chanting becomes louder as the camera rests on Rey, and we can see the form of Emperor Palpatine behind her. She has not noticed him._

**Palpatine: Long have I waited…**

_Rey’s breathing hitches as she freezes in terror. She activates one side of her lightsaber, waits for a moment, and turns around to face him._

**Palpatine: For my successor to return.**

_Palpatine begins to approach her, the giant mechanical arm sticking out of his back supporting him. Rey Steps back a few steps in fear, but she raises her lightsabre in front of her, seeming to find some confidence in it._

**Rey: Never.**

_Palpatine Laughs as his movements pause._

**Palpatine: My dear… You have no choice… I can feel your anger. You want to kill me. Do it.**

_Rey seems confused for a moment._

**Palpatine: Yes… Strike me down with your hatred, so that my spirt may pass on into you… just as every Sith before has passed into me…**

_Rey, wide eyed, begins to further back away in fear. Palpatine Laughs again._

**Palpatine: You may be the most powerful successor, but if you refuse… there are always others that can take your place…**

_Around twenty hooded figures approach. As the lightning flashes around them, their faces illuminate, showing the fellow clones of Rey. No two of the Rey’s look the same. Some wear cloaks, others are modified by cybernetic enhancements, with metal limps, some wear a variation of Rey’s Robes from the Last Jedi, but Black. Some wear armour. All their skin is a pale white, with bright yellow Sith eyes._

_Not even their weapons are the same, all hold lightsabres, but they are all built differently. Some hold sabre staffs, some regular blades and some Double bladed. One or two even wield a Tonfa-styled lightsaber._

_Vicrul, Ushar, and Ap’Lek Ren are also there, but they stand near to the throne, just behind Palpatine. There are also some Cloaked Sith troopers, carrying Blaster Rifles, who line up around the room. The Scene cuts as Palpatine laughs._

_Allegiant General Pryde and Supreme Leader Hux are standing on the bridge of The Revan, watching the space battle through the window._

**Pryde: I must admit, the battle is going far better than I thought it would, given your inferior soldiers.**

_Before Hux can respond, Finn’s voice begins to be broadcasted along every First Order frequency._

**Finn: Attention all First Order Stormtroopers. My Designation is FN-2187, but a friend gave me my true name. My name is Finn, and I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me over the last few years.**

_Pryde turns to Hux, angrily._

**Pryde: What is the meaning of this?**

_Hux does not respond._

**Finn: We were taken, ripped from our families as children. Forced into a life we did not choose ourselves. We were told, we were bringing order and peace to the galaxy. But this is not peace. This is fear. This is not order. This is Tyranny.**

_There are some shots of stormtroopers in hallways and inside tie fighters, listening to the speech._

_Poe, also hearing the speech, smiles as he hears Finns Words._

**Finn: And I made a choice, to not fight for that cause. You have choice to. You do not Need to obey your captors. They Beat us down, use us as nothing but sacrifices for their selfish gain. We can be better than this. Look around you. Look to your brothers and sisters that surround you. Do you want to see them die? I don’t. Every one of you has more value than the cowards that rule over us. Stand up. Take off your helmets. Raise your blasters! Use your voice! Help us win the war. Help us bring peace. The First Order called me a bug in the system, the only one to go against our programming. And maybe I am, but I’m willing to bet I’m not.**

_Finn steps away from the console. He looks a little saddened, and Lyn approaches him. She looks to the console, and steps forward._

**Lyn: My designation is LN-436. I think, I’m thirteen. My friend… TQ-937, gave his life to save me. To break me free. Because of him, I’ve seen more of the galaxy then I thought possible. Because of him, I was able to receive my name from Finn. My name is Lyn. Please… Join us.**

_Lyn turns to face the stormtroopers in the room, the ones who surrendered. One of them sighs, then lifts his hands up, and takes off his helmet. Almost unsure, the others follow, looking a little shy._

_We see some shots of inside star destroyers, as First Order stormtroopers reach up and take off their helmets._

_On the main ship, several stormtroopers stand glancing at each other, unsure. Pryde notices this, and nods to his Personal Guard Sith troopers, who immediately fire on them, killing them. Hux becomes outraged._

**Hux: What do you think you are doing?!**

_Pryde turns, pulling out a blaster and shooting Hux in the chest, who falls to the ground in pain. Pryde steps towards him and aims his blaster at his head._

**Pryde: There is no place for fools or traitors in the Sith Eternal.**

_Pryde Fires._


	18. Chapter 15: We’re not alone.

_Rey stands still, refusing to look at her other selves. She stares straight at Palpatine, and takes a few deep breaths, calming herself._

**Rey: You want me to hate but I won’t… Not even you. Even if you kill me… there will always be others who rise up against you.**

_Outside the fortress, Ben Solo appears on camera, as he glances at the Knights Ship, before turning and running towards the fortress._

_He runs and Jumps into the hole in the ground where the elevator should have been, and he falls for a moment before landing on a massive chain._

**Ben: Ow…**

_The Camera pans down to see the distance below him._

_Palpatine’s face turns nasty._

**Palpatine: Your master, Luke Skywalker, was saved by his father; you have no family. You are an experiment, with no one to love. No one to share your compassion. With nobody to save you.**

_Rey Closes her eyes, looking down, and we see brief shots of the past._

_Training with Luke,_

_Laughing with Finn and Poe,_

_Chewbacca putting a hand on her shoulder in the cockpit of the Falcon,_

_The scientists who saved her hugging her one last time,_

_Han Solo handing her the blaster,_

_Her final hug with Leia._

_Ben Solo is running through the hallway, a red Sith trooper appears behind him, but he quickly shoots it using a blaster. He keeps running when he freezes._

**Ben (Whispering): Rey…**

_Rey’s eyes snap open in surprise, and she smiles to herself. Then see looks towards Palpatine, her face firm._

**Rey (softly): No… You have armies, servants, slaves… but you have never been more alone.**

_Palpatine seems almost disappointed._

**Palpatine: Very well. Whoever kills the scavenger, will take their place on the throne.**

_The clones back away as the Sith troopers’ approach. She activates the other side of her lightsaber, and beings to deflect the blasts._

_One of the Sith troopers are flung backwards as it takes aim at her back, and everyone pauses to see Ben Solo emerge. He approaches Rey, standing in the middle of the room._

**Palpatine: The failed experiment… and the failed pupil. Together… at last.**

_Vicrul Ren steps past Palpatine, Ushar and Ap’Lek following._

**Vicrul: Kylo… What are you doing?**

_Ben Looks towards Rey, and they smile softly at each other. Kylo grabs the handle of his lightsaber and pulls it from his belt._

**Ben: Redeeming my past.**

_He ignites the blade, and Vicrul seems to freeze in shock. The blade’s Cross guards are no longer active, and instead of the unstable Red the blade is normally, it is a pure and stable white._

_Ushar and Ap’Lek watch, as Vicrul steps towards him, her scythe aimed at him._

**Vicrul: My lord… Please allow me to kill this traitor.**

_Palpatine Smiles and raises a hand. The Sith troopers lower their blasters, and step back towards the clones of Rey. The Knights of Ren Begin to approach Rey and Ben._

_Meanwhile, The Resistance ships are just trying to survive, Poe is flying desperately, trying to save his men, but as he watches his forces begin to dwindle. He hears people screaming for his help, begging him._

**Person 1: There’s to many of them!**

**Person 2: There on my tail!**

**Person 3: I’m going down!**

_Poe hangs his head in shame, defeated._

**Person 4: General! What is our next move!**

**Person 5: Poe! What now!**

_Poe Looks up._

**Poe: My friends… I’m sorry. I thought we could do this. I thought we had a shot. But there’s just too many of them.**

_Then A voice comes over the commlink as the music begins to rise._

**Lando: But there are more of use Poe. There are more of us.**

_Poe flies around a star destroyer to see a massive fleet coming out of hyperspace. The music sores._

**Poe: Look at this… LOOK AT THIS!**

_Chewie Roars as Lando Laughs, the Millennium Falcon at the head of the approaching army._

**Easy: YES! LANDO YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN!**

_Maz Laughs._

_Back on the lead star destroyer, Pryde looks confused and angry._

**Pryde: Where did they get all this fighter craft from? They have no navy!**

**Officer: It’s no navy sir… it’s just… People.**

_The rest of The Resistance fighters regroup with Poe, and they begin to fly towards the star destroyers. Suddenly, First Order tie fighters begin to fly beside them, and begin firing on the Sith trooper tie fighters._

**Poe: Finn! You did it!**

**First Order Pilot: We’re with you Resistance. We will follow your lead!**

_Finn laughs. He looks out the window and sees the doors to the main base suddenly open. Helmetless Stormtroopers exit, and being to fire on the backs of the Sith Troopers. Easy Cheers._

_Ubbe hands the blasters back to the stormtroopers._

**Ubbe: Welcome to the Rebellion!**

_Together they begin to charge out of the communications tower, firing on the red Sith troopers._


	19. Chapter 16: Confrontation

_Rey readies herself, but Ben holds a hand in front of her. He looks over his shoulder, smiling sadly._

**Ben: No Rey. This is something I must do myself.**

_Ben Steps forward, and he and Vicrul Ren begin to circle each other, two predators ready to strike._

**Vicrul: You have dishonoured your blade.**

**Ben: Red was never really my colour. I see that now.**

**Vicrul: You have betrayed us! You have betrayed everything we worked towards Ben!**

**Ben (Sadly): I didn’t betray you now. I betrayed you many years ago, when I burned Luke’s Temple and made us all slaves to Snoke.**

**Vicrul (Her voice breaking through the helmet): I Chose to follow you! WE chose to follow YOU! And now, almost all of us are dead! And for what? Because you love a failed experiment! Why couldn’t you just let her go!**

**Ben: You know why.**

_Vicrul Screams and Swings her Scythe. Ben Dodges the Blow, then blocks another one, jumping backwards. The Two begin to circle one another again. Kylo now has his back to Ushar and Ap’Lek, who raise their weapons but do not move._

**Vicrul: I have done EVERYTHING for you. Who kept the First Order under your control! Who made sure that the rumours of your suspicious rise to power were squashed! Who ensured that the truth of Snoke’s death didn’t get out! Who stood by your side, protecting you and watching your back to ensure nothing could ever hurt you!**

**Ben: Jaina…**

_Vicrul Ren Freezes. Then Attacks, screaming again._

**Vicrul (Screaming): THAT IS NOT MY NAME!**

_Once more Ben dodges the blows, refusing to fight back. Once more, they circle each other._

**Ben: Jaina. Take off your helmet. Let me see the face of my friend.**

_Vicrul pauses, and it looks like she is about to attack again, when finally, she half sobs, reaching her hands up, and taking off her helmet. Tears poor down her face, as the helmet drops to the ground._

**Vicrul: I always wanted to surpass you. But I was always your second. To Luke. To Snoke. You were always the favourite.**

**Ben: I wouldn’t wish being Snoke’s Favourite on anybody.**

**Vicrul (Sobbing): It never mattered. Everything I did, never mattered. I was always second. Always forgotten. And for some stupid reason, I could never hate you for it.**

**Ben: I’m Sorry Jaina.**

**Vicrul: I Loved you.**

**Ben: I know.**

**Vicrul: And You chose her.**

**Ben: I have.**

_Vicrul glances at Palpatine, who watches, almost amused. The other Knights behind her stand ready, looking to her for guidance. Then she looks to Rey. Rey stays silent, tears in her own eyes at Vicrul’s Confession. Finally, she looks back at Ben._

**Vicrul: I have to kill you.**

_Ben sighs and deactivates his Lightsaber._

**Ben: Then do it. I won’t stop you. I only ask you look me in the eyes as you do it.**

_Finn leads the charge into the main base. Stormtroopers, their helmets missing, run with The Resistance soldiers, firing on the Sith Troopers. They Reach an area where the path splits off, and Finn turns to Ubbe._

**Finn: Ubbe, Which way?**

**Ubbe: Down the right. There should be some stairs we can take to the main console.**

_They continue down the hall and make their way up the stairs. They can see blaster burns around the place, and both Stormtrooper and Sith troopers litter the floor._

_There is 3 Sith Troopers still alive, and they are quickly shot and killed. Rose runs to the console they were standing on and slams her hand into the console in frustration._

**Rose: Damn it! They transferred control of the shields to the lead star destroyer. We can’t deactivate it here!**

**Finn: What do you mean? Can we hack it?**

**Rose: We need to Actually be on the ship to do it.**

**Finn: Poe! We’ve got an issue; we need to get control of that lead star destroyer!**

_Poe is flying across one of the smaller star destroyers, taking out the turrets. He manages to take them out, and A few Y-Wings fly overhead, firing at the bridge of the star destroyer. The ship begins to explode in a chain reaction as Poe flies away from it._

**Poe: You mean the really big one?!**

**Finn: Yeah, The Revan! They’ve got control of the shields. Without it we can’t free the planet!**

**Poe: Alright, anyone available head to the shields and give cover to those transports.**

**Pilot: What why?**

**Poe: Finn! Get your people back into the transport and prepare for a ground assault.**

**Finn: On it!**

**Rose: You want to launch a ground assault on a star destroyer?**

**Poe: I don’t want to but it’s the only chance we have.**

**Finn: We’re on our way now!**

**Easy: Wait!**

_Everyone in the room pauses, looking at Easy._

**Easy: Someone needs to stay here and make sure they don’t retake it. And I’ve got an idea in case your plan doesn’t work.**

**Finn: Lets hear it.**

**Easy: I’d prefer if you didn’t.**

_Finn pauses, and Approaches Easy._

**Finn: Easy… We can’t ask you to do this.**

**Easy: You’re not. I am.**

**Ubbe: I’m staying with you.**

_Both look at Ubbe, who steps up next to them._

**Ubbe: Go. We can hold the fort.**

_Finn, nods, then begins to run out of the room, the turncoat stormtroopers and Resistance members following him. Lyn and Maz remains behind for a moment, looking at Ubbe and Easy with a sad look. Lyn turns and chases after Finn._

**Maz: May the force be with you.**

_Maz turns and flees with the others._

_Once they are all gone, Ubbe take’s Easy’s hand._

**Ubbe: They’ll never make it to the destroyer.**

_Easy turns and opens up another door._

**Easy: Come on… Armoury is this way.**

_Ben Stands with his arms outstretched, waiting for the blow to come. Vicrul raises her blade, but her shaking arm makes it difficult to hold._

**Palpatine: Enough! Finish Him! Take your place by my side!**

_Vicrul charges forward, Rey screams out, Ben breaths in._

_The blade stops just short of Ben’s Neck._

**Jaina: I can’t.**

_She lowers the scythe and rubs her arm against her eyes. The other Knights Approach, standing beside her, looking at Kylo. Finally, she sighs._

**Jaina: We’re with you Ben.**

_Ben Smiles, as Jaina and the Knights turn, raising their weapons. Rey and Ben also ready their weapons, and the five stands in a circle, back to back._

**Palpatine: Very well… Then let all bare witness, to the death of the last jedi!**

_The Rey Clones activate their Lightsabres, while the Sith troopers aim their blasters. The Dark Rey’s charge forward, and the chaos begins. Vicrul, Kylo and Ap’Lek all manage to kill a Rey. 3 out of 20 Rey’s Killed._

_The circle doesn’t last long as they are forced to split up._

_Ap’Lek Ren manages to behead one of the Rey’s, but he is shot by a Sith trooper. A Rey wielding a Sabre-staff slices him in half. 4 out of 20 Rey’s killed_

_Rey and Ben fight back to back, working together like they had been their entire lives. Together, they manage to kill another two clones. 6 out of 20 Rey’s Killed._

_Vicrul and Ushar are surrounded by 5 Rey’s. Ushar deflects a blow, bringing his mace around and slamming it into the head of one Rey, and she falls to the ground he slams it again into her head, killing her. 7 out of 20._

_Vicrul Is able to force freeze two Clones, and spins, decapitating them. 9 out of 20._

_A blast from a Sith trooper forces Kylo and Rey to separate, leaving them to fight on their own._

_Ushar is picked up by the force from one of the Clones and is thrown at Light Rey. She avoids it, kills her attacker, and then offers a Hand to Ushar, who takes it. 4 more Clones approach them, and they begin to work together with each other. 10 out of 20._

_Ben is on the defensive, as he is being backed up due to him fighting three people at once. A Sith trooper fires at him, and he deflects the blast, killing it. He backs into Jaina, who is fighting another clone, and the two share a glace before beginning to fight together with perfect partnership._

_Rey splits her lightsaber in two, killing two dark versions of herself, but she turns to see Ushar fall to his Knees, a Clone Laughing evilly as he dies. He had managed to kill one of his attackers. 13 out of 20._

_Rey changes her blade into a double, and charges to avenge her fallen partner. She ducks under the blow of one clone, slicing her open at her hip, before jumping over the blade of another, stabbing downwards into the clone’s head. 15 out of 20._

_Rey jumps at Ushar’s killer, using her speed to her advantage. The Dark Rey fights back, using a single blade, easily deflecting Rey’s attacks. Dark Rey swings downwards into a lock on, and Rey is being forced onto her Knees. She reaches out with her hand to beside her, and clenches it, destroying the foundations for a smaller Sith statue, and it falls towards them._

_Both Rey and the Clone jump backward, avoiding the falling stone._

_Rey Jumps up onto the statues remains, and her clone does as well. They begin to attack and dodge one another._

_Dark Rey swings low, trying to take out Rey’s legs, who flips over the attack, landing on the other side of the clone, and attacking again. This clone is stronger then the others, as it has been enhanced with machinery._

_Suddenly the clone force pushes Rey back into the wall, and jumps forward, aiming for the kill._

_Rey manages to jump over the clone, and the clone spins, swinging its lightsaber and cutting straight through the middle of Rey’s Staff. One half of the sabre goes flying, and Rey is forced to jump backwards, before defending with the other half of her lightsaber._

_The Two enemies stare at one another as they’re blades lock on._


	20. Chapter 17: Dirty Tactics.

_The Troop transports begin to fly towards The Revan, but they begin to come under heavy fire._

**Rose: Finn! It’s no use, we can’t get close!**

**Finn: We have to try!**

_Another Ship is shot down._

**Poe: Finn! Get out of there. We’ll find another way!**

**Finn: We don’t have time! We have to do this.**

**Easy (Over Comm): Actually, you don’t.**

_Easy and Ubbe are standing in the main reactor of the planet shield. The throw the last explosive into it, and Easy holds up the detonator._

**Finn: What are you doing!?**

**Ubbe: Sorry Finn. This is what we were here for. Do us a favour and win the war, yeah?**

**Easy: Ready?**

**Ubbe: You betcha.**

**Easy and Ubbe (Together): For the rebellion!**

_Together they press the button._

_On the outside, Poe watches as the Shield begins to blow up from the inside. He closes his eyes, mournful, and then opens the again._

**Poe: Finn! Do not let their sacrifice be for nothing! Get down to the First Order base and take it!**

_Finn nods his head, and the begin to fly down towards the city._

_Pryde looks on as the shield explodes._

**Pryde: Well played Resistance. All forces. Divert your fire to the city.**

_The officers look towards him, horrified._

**Officer: But Sir!**

_Pryde’s head snaps to the officer who spoke._

**Pryde (Snapping): Did I stutter?**

_He looks back out to the battle._

**Pryde: If the resistance wants to fight for their freedom, then they can see what it will cost them.**

_The Star Destroyers cannons aim down towards the city, and they begin to fire. Several of the Sith Trooper Tie fighters also begin to dive bomb into the atmosphere, crashing into buildings. Poe watches on in horror._

**Poe: We have to help them! Anyone available, get down to the planet and shoot the dive bombers before they can hit the ground! The rest of us, keep hitting those star destroyers!**

_Ben and Jaina both slice through one of the last Dark Rey’s, the corpses of the 3 others lying around them. 19 out of twenty._

_They turn and see Rey be disarmed of her last remaining blade._

**Ben: Rey!**

_Ben throws his lightsaber as Rey flips backwards. She grabs it mid-air, and both Jaina and Ben use the force on the last Clone to freeze her in place._

_Rey lands, and swings Ben’s lightsaber, decapitating the clone. All the clones have been killed._

_Rey throws Ben back his lightsaber as they approach one another, and she uses the force to grab both pieces of her hilt._

_She activates both of them, showing they still work, it was only the connecting piece destroyed, and they turn to Face Palpatine, raising the against the Emperor._

_Palpatine Snarls._

**Palpatine: Stand together, DIE together!**

_He raises his hands, Jaina is sent flying, while Rey and Ben are flung upwards, and then slammed onto their knees on the ground, lightning briefly shoots from them in Palpatine’s hands, and he gazes at them in shock. His hands begin to heal, as he holds them up to his face._

**Palpatine (quietly): What is this? A dyad in the force? One this powerful hasn’t been seen for generations.**

_He begins to laugh as he aims his hands at Ben and Rey._

**Palpatine: A Force Dyad, a Power like Life itself, A life that now restores the ONE TRUE EMPEROR!**

_A beam is shot from Rey and Ben, as they scream in pain Palpatine begins to laugh madly. His white milky eyes begin to fade back into his signature yellow sith ones… The Sith Acolytes being to chant in excitement._

_Finn’s Transport lands on the planet, and they begin to fight their way through the main First Order headquarters. Finn and Rose lead the charge, With Maz Kanata flying beside them, and Lyn running behind them._

_Sith Troopers try to stop them, but they are easily shot down. They fight their way until they reach the throne room._

**Finn: Rose… Get on those consoles. See if you can access the orbital cannons, to fire on that star destroyer.**

**Rose: Got it!**

_Poe has flown down towards the city; he is chasing a Sith Tie around the buildings before he finally manages to shoot it down. There is a few more shots of other fighters flying through the buildings, fighting the Sith Order._

_Pryde is still watching the battle unfold._

**Officer: Sir! The Resistance has managed to take capital. They are trying to take control of the orbital cannons!**

**Pryde: Lock them out!**

**Officer: We’re trying sir!**

**Rose: BB-8! Plug yourself in and help me!**

_BB-8 chirps a few times and rolls over. After a few moments, the screen lights up, and everyone cheers._

**Finn: Alright! Take aim at that star destroyer!**

_The cannons on the top of the building begin to move, aiming at the star destroyer._

**Officer: Sir! They’ve got control!**

**Pryde: FIRE ON THE CANNONS!**

_The Star destroyer fires several shots towards the capital._

**Finn: Quick! Pull up the shields!**

_A shield begins to form over the building, but it isn’t quick enough, and the cannons are destroyed. The building shakes, and Lyn loses her footing, but is grabbed by Finn. Suddenly they hear screaming outside._

**Poe: Finn! Get out of the building! Walkers are coming towards you! They’re going to blow the building!**

**Maz: Run!**

_They begin to run out of the room, and the camera cuts to outside, as four First Order Walkers emerge from the streets. They are the same ones from the battle of Crait 5 years ago._

_They come to a rest outside the building, and there is a quick pause as a low hum sound._

_Finn, Lyn, and Rose are almost to the exit, when the first shot is fired. Several hundred shots are fired one after the other. Finn throws himself on top of Lyn, as the building collapses around them._

**Poe: FINN! NO!**

_Poe Lowers his head in shame._

**Resistance Member: Poe! What do we do?!**

_Poe Looks up and sees one of the largest resistances star cruisers, the Olympus. Suddenly he gets an idea._

**Poe: Admiral Connix! Come in!**

_Admiral Connix sits in her pilot seat of Olympus Cruiser._

**Admiral Connix: We read you loud and clear general. What do you need?**

**Poe: I need you to use your ship as a ram and take out the super star destroyer.**

**Admiral Connix: Understood General.**

_The Ship begins to turn, and several fighter crafts fly alongside it, as it flies directly towards the star destroyer._

_Pryde’s eyes open in shock._

**Pryde: what are they doing!**

**Officer: Orders Sir!**

**Pryde (Panicking): FIRE ON THAT CRUISER!**

_The super star destroy begins to fire on the cruiser, but it doesn’t slow it._

**Resistance Member: Order’s Admiral?**

_Admiral Connix Smirks._

**Admiral Connix: Full Speed Ahead Commander.**

_The Cruiser Collides with the star destroyer, with the star destroyer taking the most damage. The Star destroy begins to fall from the atmosphere, down towards Coruscant below. Poe cries out in joy._

**Officer: Sir! We are losing altitude! Reverse Thrusters are offline! We’re going down hard.**

_Pryde stays silent, watching as his ship falls from the sky._

_Poe flies around, and watches as The Revan hits the ground full force, crashing through several buildings, before coming to a rest a little further away._

_Poe Sighs in relief. The Main battle is over._


	21. Chapter 18: The One True Emperor.

_Rey and Ben’s Bodies drop to the ground. Light footsteps are heard, and a soft cackle, as the newly recovered Emperor Palpatine Emerges from the smoke._

**Palpatine: Look what you have made…**

_He raises his hands up, the crowd of Acolytes Screaming with joy and excitement as he gestures to them._

**Palpatine: At last, my faithful, the Day of the Sith Has Come! The Jedi are no More! The Republic are no more! The Galaxy is ours!**

_Palpatine hears a grunt of pain, and turns, frowning as Ben Solo tries to make his way to his feet. He casually Lifts a hand, and Ben is lifted upwards._

**Palpatine: At last… The Skywalkers will be no more!**

_He begins to slam Ben’s body into the wall two or three times, and then makes him float into the middle of the room again. He begins to use Force Lightning on him, And Ben can only scream in pain._

_Finn coughs, then looks down at Lyn resting under him._

**Finn: You ok kid?**

**Lyn: Yeah thanks.**

**Finn: Good.**

_Finn stands up, and holds out a hand for Lyn, helping her up. He begins to walk through the rubble, and he can see a few people who were crushed in the falling building, Sith troopers included._

**Finn: ROSE!**

_Rose doesn’t respond._

_Finn and Lyn begin to make their way outside, and on the way, they find Rose pinned under some rubble._

_Acting quickly, they manage to get some leverage under the rubble, pulling her out. Finn quickly presses his ear to her chest, and after listening for a moment, he falls backwards, trying not to cry._

**Finn: She’s gone.**

_Lyn stay’s quiet but takes his hand to comfort him. They begin to hear creaking, and some small pieces of rubble begin to fall._

**Lyn (Quietly): The buildings not stable. We need to go.**

_Finn nods quietly, and picks up Rose’s body, and they begin to make their way out of the building. They see that the AT-AT’s have been destroyed._

_Maz Kanata sits with a few Resistance members who managed to get out, on some rubble, and they approach her. She nods to them, her eyes sad._

_She presses her hand against Rose’s and closes her eyes._

**Maz: May you find your sister with the force…**

_Finn nods to her, and then activates his Commlink._

**Finn: Poe? Are you there?**

**Poe: Finn! Your Alive!**

**Finn: Yeah. What’s happened?**

**Poe: We won Finn!**

_Finn sighs in relief._

**Lando: Hang tight kids, we’ll come and pick you up!**

_The Millennium Falcon flies down, landing nearby. Finn, still carrying Rose, and Lyn begin to walk towards it, as the ramp lowers. Maz Walks with them, and the remaining ground force trails behind them._

_Chewie walks down it, giving a welcoming growl as he waves them over._

_Chewie freezes when he sees Finn cradling Rose’s body, and he gives a mournful growl. He takes Rose’s body, and walks into the Falcon, Finn, and Lyn, holding each other’s hand, following him in._

_The Millennium Falcon flies up as the building begins to collapse again, leaving behind a pile of rubble. The Millennium Falcon flies up behind Poe’s X-wing and some other ships._

**Poe: All ships, start heading to the old Jedi temple. We’ll use it as base for the time being.**


	22. Chapter 19: The Rise Of Skywalker.

_Palpatine cackles fade to quiet as Rey lies on the ground. She manages to roll over onto her back and looks up towards the roof._

**Rey: Be with me…**

_She Continues to whisper, “Be with Me” Softly, about 3 times, before she goes silent._

_And then we hear the voices of the jedi past._

**Obi-wan: These are your final steps Rey, Rise, and Take them.**

**Anakin: Rey.**

**Ahsoka: Rey.**

**Kanan jarrus: Rey.**

**Anakin: We stand with you Rey.**

**Luminara Unduli: The Light. Find the light, Rey.**

**Yoda: Alone, never have you been.**

**Qui-gon: Every Jedi who has ever lived, stands with you.**

**Anakin: The Force surrounds you Rey.**

**Aayla Secura: It guides you.**

**Mace Windu: Feel the force flow through you Rey.**

**Anakin: Let it lift you.**

**Adi Gallia: Rise Rey!**

_Rey Rolls over, slamming her hand into the ground._

**Qui-Gon: We Stand behind you Rey.**

**Obi-Wan: Rey!**

**Yoda: Rise in the force!**

_Rey Pushes herself onto her knees._

**Kanan: In the Heart of a Jedi lies their strength.**

Rey Begins to stand, grunting in pain from the effort.

**Obi-wan: Rise!**

**Qui-Gon: Rise!**

**Luke: Rey… The force will be with you…**

**Leia: Always.**

_Rey fully stands, her lightsaber flies from the ground into her hand._

_Palpatine, sees her, and drops Ben to the ground near her._

**Palpatine: Let your deaths be the final word in the story of rebellion.**

_He raises his hands, and fires force lightning at Rey._

_Rey holds her lightsaber in front of her, force lightning deflecting off it. Ben Lies nearby, his lightsaber lying next to him._

**Palpatine: You were a fool to challenge me! A mistake cannot hope to stand against me! The Power of ALL the sith Flows through me!**

_Rey holds out her other hand, Ben’s lightsaber flies into it._

**Rey: And the Jedi stand with me.**

_She presses both lightsabres into the force lightning attack, and it sends power flying backwards, knocking Palpatine back a few steps. The lightning stops. Rey readies herself._

_Blue figures begin to appear around the arena, and we see the force ghosts of jedi past begin to appear._

_Palpatine turns in a circle, looking upon the all the jedi._

_Anakin Skywalker appears beside Rey, turns, and gives a small smirk and a nod to her._

_Ben Solo gets onto one knee, his mouth opens in shock. A blue hand is offered to him, and he looks up at it. He takes it, and Luke Skywalker pulls him to his feet._

_Rey hands Ben his lightsaber, and the two form a defensive position._

_Jaina manages to limp to beside Ben, and Rey uses the force to grab the other piece of her lightsaber, giving one to Jaina. The Redeemed Knight Takes it, gives a nod of thanks, and readies herself._

_Next to them stand Obi-wan Kenobi, Yoda, Qui-gon, Anakin and Luke._

_Some of the jedi standing on the walls of the arena include Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon, Ki-adi-Mundi Among many others._

_Palpatine turns, and faces Rey, Ben, Jaina, Luke, Yoda, and Anakin._

**Anakin: It’s Over, Your Highness.**

_Palpatine Begins to laugh, as he slowly raises his hands towards the ceiling of the arena. As he does, the Dark Acolytes begin to chant._

**Palpatine: Do not fear their feeble attack, my faithful! NOTHING WILL STOP THE RETURN OF THE SITH!**

_Force Lightning shoots out of his fingers, at a rate stronger than we have ever seen before, the lightning collides with the roof, and splits downwards, firing on every jedi who stands there._

_Rey, Ben and Jaina block it with their lightsabres, while the Jedi ghosts are forced to take the blow, as they are knocked down onto their knees._

_Palpatine Begins to laugh._

_Yoda grunts as he is electrocuted, but slowly, he reaches up his hand, and he begins to absorb the lightning into a swirling ball._

_The other jedi see this and begin to do the same. As they absorb the lightning, there strength grows, as they begin to rise back to their feet._

_Palpatine confidence begins to fade, and he even begins to look afraid._

**Palpatine: No! You are no match for me! DIE!**

_He Stops the force lightning, and stares at the jedi in fear._

_Anakin steps towards him, closes his eyes, and holds out his palm. The absorbed force lighting fires out of it, colliding with Palpatine, sending him back towards the sith throne. He does his best to block the lightning, but one by one, the other jedi follow Anakin’s lead. As the lightning collides with him, he begins to scream in pain._

**Palpatine: Rey! Rey! Please! I can give you anything! The Throne is your birthright! You cannot let them kill me! I created you! I am You! You must not let me die!**

_Ben steps beside her and offers her his hand. She looks at it, and giving a sad smile, takes it, and the two begin to leave the room, Jaina pauses, glancing back towards Palpatine, then looking to the Knights bodies. She turns and follows Rey and Ben._

**Palpatine: Stop! Rey! You must not leave me!**

_Finally, the power becomes too much, and he begins to disintegrate, before finally, Palpatine Explodes, the force of which destroys the sith throne behind him. The room begins to collapse, and the jedi fade away, as the roof collapses on top of the screaming acolytes…_

_Rey and Ben arrive outside the fortress. A blue figure appears in front of them. Luke Skywalker steps before them, but he is barely visible. When he speaks, his voice is weak, and tired._

**Luke: Rey… Thank you for saving him. Ben… I’m sorry for not giving you a chance. I’m sorry for not helping you, and for the many sins I have committed against you. But I want you to know… I’m proud of you. I’m proud of the man you have become, and I hope that one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me…**

_Ben stays silent, but nods at him._

**Luke: I’m afraid my time is almost finished. Rey, Ben, Look after one another. Be the light in each other’s darkness. And may the force be with you… always.**

_Finally, Luke fades away for the last time._

_Rey and Ben turn when they hear the activation of a ship, and they see the Night Buzzard fly away from the planet._

**Rey: She took my lightsabre.**

_Ben Laughs._

**Rey: Will she be ok?**

_Rey looks a little sad, but Ben takes her hand._

**Ben: She’ll come back… when she’s ready.**

_Rey smiles, and together, hand in hand, they make their way back to their ships…_

_Before they reach them however, Ben Pulls away._

_Rey turns to face him, confused._

**Rey: Ben?**

**Ben: I’m sorry Rey. But there is something I must do before I can come with you.**

**Rey: What?**

**Ben: There are still First Order outposts throughout the galaxy. I need to deal with them, if I ever hope to atone for my sins.**

_Rey nods, understanding._

**Rey: When you finish… Come find me, ok?**

**Ben suddenly pulls Rey closer to him, and He leans down, kissing her. Rey’s eyes open in surprise, before she closes them, leaning into him. When they pull apart, they have big grins on there faces.**

**Ben: I promise.**

_He goes silent for a moment, like he is struggling to say something._

**Ben: Rey… there’s something I need to tell you.**

_Rey looks into his eyes._

**Rey: Yes?**

**Ben: It’s about your parents. When they stole you away, Palpatine ordered Snoke to track them down, retrieve you and kill them.**

_Rey’s breath hitches. Her eyes are wide in surprise._

**Ben: I know this was around the time that Snoke betrayed Palpatine because he never came after you.**

**Rey: Does this mean?**

**Ben: I don’t want to get your hopes up, but your parents may still be alive. I’m sorry, that’s all I know.**

_Rey smiles at him, tears in her eyes._

**Rey: It’s enough. Thank you, Ben.**


	23. Chapter 20: Finale

Rey lands the x-wing outside the Jedi temple on Coruscant. She exits and approaches the temple. We see many Resistance members running about, helping the wounded, and setting up equipment. It seems as though they have decided to make it a temporary base.

_She smiles when she sees quite a few helmetless stormtroopers, helping tend to the wounded, or being treated themselves by The Resistance or other medics._

_When she enters the actual Temple, Lyn and BB-8 are the first to see her, with Lyn running up and hugging her. BB-8 gives some cheerful beeps as he bumps himself against Rey’s Leg, and Rey chuckles, hugging Lyn with one arm, and patting BB-8’s Head with the other._

**Rey: Easy kid… I’m a bit hurt.**

**Lyn: Sorry… It’s just that we thought you were dead.**

**Finn: Rey?**

_Rey looks up to see Finn, Chewie, C3-PO, and Poe approaching her._

**C3-PO: Oh! Mistress Rey! Your not dead! I was certain you would be, given the odds being-**

**Finn: Shut it 3-PO!**

_Finn runs forward, pulling Rey into a hug. After a moment, he lets her go, and Poe also pulls her into a hug. Once he lets go, Chewie approaches, growling softly. Rey smiles._

**Rey: Ben’s back. But he has a path he needs to follow. He’ll come to visit soon.**

_Chewie looks happy, and pulls her into a hug, giving her a growl of thanks. He lets her go, and then she notices the missing people._

**Rey: Where’s Ubbe, Easy and Rose?**

_The other look down sadly._

**Finn: Ubbe and Easy sacrificed themselves to destroy the shield. Rose…**

_He breaks off, trying not to cry._

**Poe (Quietly): She was killed when the capital building collapsed.**

_Rey lowers her head, closing her eyes in sadness._

**Poe: What about you? How did facing Palpatine go?**

_Rey looks at them._

**Rey: As well as could have been. Help me find a place to lie down, and I’ll tell you all about it.**

_Poe Chuckles, and beckons. Both he and Finn lead the way, Lyn in between them holding both of their hands. Chewie puts his arm around Rey, and the two walk after them, as the camera fades to black._

_The Scene fades in once more into the island of Ahch-to. The Millennium Falcon flies down towards the island, landing in a small clearing._

_The hanger doors open, and a young boy runs excitedly from the ship. The boy is the same boy from the ending of The Last Jedi._

_He pauses, turning back as Rey, R2-D2 and Chewbacca descend the ramp._

_Rey’s robes have changed, they are now made of Leather instead of the soft fabric, and she wears a white cloak and hood, the hood being pulled down. The outfit is more fitting of a Jedi Master._

_Rey smiles at the child, beckoning him to run on ahead, which he does, taking the stairs two at a time._

_Rey, R2-D2 and Chewie reach the top of the stairs, and it revealed there is around twenty new people on the island. Some spar together using sticks, others are meditating._

_Finn sits off to the side, levitating three large boulders, showing off for Lyn and Poe who sit nearby. While Lyn or Poe are not force sensitive, Lyn has been Taken in by Finn and Poe, and Poe has taken some time off leading the rebuilding republic to be with the people he loves._

_A young girl notices Rey._

**Padawan: Master!**

_Everyone looks up, seeing Rey, and they immediately run to her, chatting excitedly. Rey laughs, and the scene begins to fade to black as Rey begins their next lesson._

_Meanwhile, on an unknown planet, some doors open in a base, revealing Ben Solo. Some time has passed, as he is growing a bit of a beard, and he has changed his clothes to look more like his father. He activates his lightsaber and cuts down the stormtroopers who aim their blasters at him._

_He makes his way down to the detention levels, where he starts to open the doors._

_One of the prisoners approach him._

**Prisoner: Thank you so much… May I ask who you are?**

**Ben Solo: My name is Ben Solo.**

_The Prisoner looks shocked._

**Prisoner: But… your…**

_Ben looks sad for a moment._

**Ben: Yes. I am.**

_Prisoner gestures to the cages._

**Prisoner: Then Why?**

_Ben Smiles sadly._

**Ben: To make things right.**

**_Roll Credits_ **


	24. Chapter 21: The Powerful… And The Wise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Credits Roll

_On the stormy planet of Kamino, an imperial shuttle lands on one of the landing pads. The Shuttle ramp lowers, and Rey’s Father, Dressed in Scientist garb, beings to make his way inside the building._

_The city is in disrepair. It looks as though it hasn’t been properly maintained in several years. Water leaks into the halls, and parts of the walls and roof are covered in Rust._

_Rey’s father comes to a door, where he scans a Key card, and the door opens. We cannot see inside the room, as it is pitch black, but we can hear mechanical breathing._

_As the man walks down it, the floor begins to light up, a path leading to a circle._

_When he reaches the centre of the circle, he kneels._

**Rey’s Father: Supreme Leader. Your visions have come true. Palpatine was destroyed, by Ben Solo and the clone.**

_He stays silent, as the pained breathing continues._

**???: So, it would seem, my former pupil has at last met his fate.**

**Rey’s Father: Yes, Supreme Leader.**

_The Voice Chuckles._

**???: Ironic… Palpatine, was intelligent, I’ll give him that. But his own lust for power was the cause of his destruction. His biggest mistake was when he created me… awakening my spirit once more.**

_Rey’s father gulps._

**Rey’s Father: What is our course of action?**

_The figure leans forward into the light, a metal hand clutches the arm of the crudely made throne. His legs are made of metal, and we finally see his face._

_The face is even more scarred then thought possible, and metal plating covers his mouth, supplying oxygen into the damaged host, but it is still easily recognised as Supreme Leader Snoke._

**Snoke: We shall wait. The power to cheat death was one only I achieved, a power my former pupil thought he had mastery of… but he had no idea the lengths of it… Leave me to think. Soon, we shall have our revenge.**

_Rey’s father stands up, bows one more time, and turns and leaves the room. As the doors shut behind him, the lights go out, and Snoke gives one last laugh._


	25. Update

Hey, so this is just an update letting everyone know that this script is now outdated. I am uploading a new version of the script, with over 40 000 words of content. 

For those who may be wondering, yes, I will be creating a trilogy of scripts as sequels to this one. 

I hope you enjoy reading the New Script :)


End file.
